Life after earth
by Sataria
Summary: A young woman named Gemini and a colony ship escaped Earth and found a planet that they can called home. But an Akrennian threatens their secret life. What will Gemini do? What will her first mate Canis do? What will become of Queen Gemini? Preed/OC, Korso
1. Chapter 1 After Earth

"Earth has been destroyed...A small colony of us have escaped the Drej. I've been leading the colony ship in my own ship Polaris. I do not know where we are going to go or what we're going to do. But somehow I have to lead these people to a new home. I find it my duty to take charge of these scared people, even though I am also incredibly scared. I now have a second in command, an Italian named Canis. He has been helpful with navigating and helping me keep an eye out for those damned Drej. I don't think I could have gotten away from Earth with the colony ship if it hadn't been for his help. My Polaris has taken damage I hope that we can find a place to land before it blows up. My scanners have detected a planet with similar traits to Earth, such as breathable atmosphere and drinkable water. It's a smaller "trash planet" but it's far from our current location, Canis has set a course so hopefully we reach it before my other ship is destroyed…"

Log entry by Gemini Zardania two days after the Drej's destruction of Earth.


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

After Earth was destroyed the human race was left homeless and scared. Gemini and the colony ship she was traveling with drifted in space for days until Gemini's first mate, Canis, found a planet that was almost exactly like Earth.

"Gemini," Canis said, "I think I found something."

Gemini walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder to look at his screen. The screen showed a planet with similar atmosphere and water to Earth. "Very good Canis." She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

Canis smiled as he set the ship to head for the planet. Gemini hailed her colony ship and related the news. "We'll be arriving in a few days. But please don't be too disappointed if this planet isn't what we want. This is still a good sign."

When they landed Gemini was happy to find that although it was a trash planet, that it would was acceptable for them to at least make a temporary home. She had everyone go and search for supplies that they could salvage and use while she stayed behind with some others and repair the damaged colony ship. Canis was the one leading the search party but a bad feeling in his stomach made him stare at the colony ship from afar while the others searched near him. And as he sat there he had to watch the colony ship suddenly explode! He stared in shock at the burning ship and then a scream suddenly brought him to life. He ran towards the ship and when he arrived he found the dead bodies of the ones who had been helping Gemini.

" Gemini!" he screamed. "Gemini answer me!"

He searched with a heavy heart for Gemini. When he found her he found her alive but gravely wounded. A section of pipe had been blow off during the explosion and had embedded its self around her right eye. Canis dragged her aboard her own ship and a man among the crowd happened to be a doctor. With Canis's help the doctor was able to save Gemini, but a horrible scar was left around her eye.

When Gemini woke up Canis was there and tried to brace her for what she would find on her face. She found that she had been left with a scar and felt that it would have been better to die than to be so physically altered. But Canis was there and he convinced her that the people outside needed a leader, and that Gemini was that leader. With a new perspective on things Gemini came out of hiding and took charge of the people again. She had them salvage old ships that had been abandoned on the planet and constructed them into homes. After few months of building Gemini realized that this trash planet was now their permanent home. Gemini was seen as a hero and as a joke to lift the people's spirits Gemini called the new place their "kingdom" and pronounced herself their queen. But the title stuck and soon she was known as Queen Gemini.

After a few months, the provisions that the colony ship had began to grow dangerously low and Canis informed Gemini that food was low and that things were needed from a station that they couldn't get from the planet. So Gemini and a few select people who she dubbed her "court" became thieves and master pick-pocketers at the nearby space station. Over the months Gemini and her court developed a system of thieving. They would take what they could and run for the ship, using the crowded station as cover. Because Gemini was so recognizable, she took to wearing a black tattered cloak to covered herself, so did her people.

When they had the money they would be honest people and buy what they needed, but since no one wanted to help humans, they found that stealing was easier than anything. And when they went home after a good day of stealing, they carefully watched for any ships tracking them, and if one happened to track them. Gemini and her men would destroy them. Gemini and her court wouldn't let anything find them and lived to tell about it.


	3. Chapter 3 Slavers

The second most dangerous group that Gemini watched out for were the Akrennian Salvers. And one day, almost a year after landing on their new planet, Gemini and her court came across a group of them at the station Rylith 47. Gemini had been bored for the past week and wanted a little more action than normal. She carefully snuck up to what she knew was the leader and yanked his money bag off of his belt. He spun around as Gemini laughed and began to melt into the crowd with her hood up to cover her face. Some of the Akrennians chased her and her people but the humans easily lost them. Just when Gemini rounded a corner, with her group running a little ways ahead of her, she bumped into another Akrennian. She was, at first, taken aback by him; he seemed familiar to her. The Akrennian was also was surprised. He first noticed the tattooed ring around her right eye, and her hair was boarding on white, he flashed her a confused smile. They stare at each other and her men kept trying to pull her away. Suddenly the group of Akrennians that was chasing Gemini spotted them.

They shouted, "Stop her! Thief!"

The yellow eyed Akrennian looked up at them and when he looked back the young woman was gone. He glimpsed her boarding a small ship and imprinted the image of her tattoo in his brain. He disappeared into the crowd as the slave traders caught up to where he just was, but they lost sight of both the mystery Akrennian and Gemini.

Gemini and her comrades flew away from the station and sat in Gemini's ship 'The Polaris' as they laughed at their close call.

"Your Highness," Canis said, "That was a little too close. And we messed with Akrennian Slavers. I think we better stay put on our planet for a long while, until things calm down again like they always do."

Gemini agreed. She was always pushing her luck when she stole from people, and she knew that to a certain point it wasn't fair to endager the men who were with her by stealing from Akrennains, especially Slavers. She looked out at the stars and pulled a small blue stone out of her pocket. She held the cold stone to her lips and enjoyed it's cold, smooth, surface. Her heart finally got back into a calmer beat and she leaned back smiling.


	4. Chapter 4 The Akrennian

In the days that passed Gemini looked out at her people and became proud of how far they had come, in the entire year after the Drej blew up Earth they had plants growing now and they were making do with the trash that they found to build homes and ships. They had also learned to tame and control the indigenous species of horse-like creatures that so reminded Gemini of the extinct animals called Okapis from Earth, that she decided to name the creatures after them.

On one day that held no particular promise for excitement or anything of interest, Gemini stood outside to admire her people's progress. She looked up at the sky and saw one of her salvaged ships making a routine check around the planet to make sure no one was approaching before their radars on the ground could see.

Suddenly her ship opened fire!

Gemini watched anxiously as another ship engulfed in flames and barreled towards the ground. She ordered her people to hide in their homes as the ship crashed to their planet. Gemini watched the ship crash land a few miles away. She and her men quickly rode the Okapi creatures to the site since they want to get there quick and didn't have a land vehicle.

When they got to the crash site Gemini entered first while her men looked around to see if anything could be salvaged. Just as she was about to uncover the person in the pilot seat, she heard one of men outside shout, "It's an Akrennian ship!"

She heard that just as her hand touched a bloody shoulder. She paused and leaned back a little ways but when the Akrennian let out a weak and short moan she tightened her grip on her gun and walked around the seat. She found the Akrennian pilot unconscious in his seat and covered in blood. She grimaced as she saw that one side of his head looked crushed and broken, the ear on that side was torn apart in the middle and almost gone.

"Medic! I need help!" She screamed.

Her men rushed to help her, thinking that it was Gemini who had been hurt. When they saw the Akrennian Gemini gave them orders to take him out and they carefully dragged him outside and laid him on the ground. The medic and Gemini quickly checked him over.

"He needs help right away or he'll die!" the doctor told Gemini.

She held her communicator watch to her mouth and called for her own ship, it had everything she needed to care for the Akrennian. When the ship got there the men with Gemini hauled the Akrennian, still not knowing who he was, and got him to the sick bay. Gemini let the doctor take care of him and stood by the door to the room. In her right hand was a blue stone and she lifted it to her lips, the cold stone was calming to her.

"Why didn't we bring the ship to begin with?" her first mate Canis asked, he didn't believe in helping the Akrennian.

"We weren't expecting him to survive. And now we have to help him."

"Why Gemini? Why save his life? Our job is to kill anyone who finds us. So why are you trying to help him?"

"Because he survived, that's why. It is also our duty to help him since he is injured on our planet, not dead on impact. And I want answers."

"And if he dies anyways?"

"Then we don't have anything to worry about now will we Canis?"

Gemini glared at her second in command who was increasingly annoying her. The man sulked away. She turned back to watch the men take care of the un-named Akrennian. When they cleaned away the blood they found that the left side of his skull had be blown off by an explosion in the crash. They stabilized him and Gemini rushed out to the scrap metal heap. She tore through it until her hands bled trying to find a piece that would fit the Akrennian's head. She suddenly laughed in triumphant as she found the right piece. As she was running back to the ship she stopped and the smile on her face vanished.

"_Why am I so happy to be helping this Akrennian_?" she thought to herself. "_I don't even know his name_."

Her eye brows bunched together in thought and she continued back to her ship. The men quickly molded the metal to fit the Akrennian's head better and quickly attached it. When they all felt that he was going to live they handcuffed him to the table and left him with Gemini. Gemini sat in a chair a few feet from the sleeping Akrennian. She'd watch him until he woke up. She hoped it was soon….


	5. Chapter 5 Waking up

A few days later Gemini snapped out of her light snooze and looked at him. He woke up and groaned. When he put his hand to his hand he was startled to find the metal plate.

"Hello!" He shouted, "Why is there a metal plate in my head? Is anybody there?"

He didn't see Gemini and she wanted to see how long it take him to.

"This is just excellent Preed old boy. You almost get yourself blown up after recognizing some ship and wake up with a metal plate in your head. Couldn't they have made the place look any better?"

Gemini suddenly couldn't talk to him and silently slipped out of the room without being seen by the Akrennian who called himself Preed.

She made her way to her to her "throne room" which was actually nothing more than the belly of an old ship that she had gutted out and made up to look like a great hall type of room. As she walked to the pilot seat at the end of the room she looked at the ragged flags that had drifted through space from unknown battles that she had hung up to look like curtains.

There was a long strip of what Gemini thought was some relic of a weather balloon or hot air balloon from Earth before the Drej…She couldn't even think the rest. A large tattered picture of Bob Marley hung to the right of her "throne". Gemini had been a big fan of good old Marley back in the Earth days. She picked up the ratty cloak on her seat and put it around her shoulders clasping it at her neck, and flopped down in her throne, slouching into it and throwing a leg over one side. She looked like a rebel queen of some sort who was always up to no good. She sent her men to go check on the Akrennian and of he was able to, to bring him to her.

After a few minutes of waiting she heard his voice asking questions.

"You called this a palace? It's nothing much at all. I must say that I've seen better living places in a drifter colony station."

Gemini couldn't help but notice that he had a haughty voice and a very noticeable British accent, she always was a sucker for accents.

"Shut up Akrennian," Cani said roughly, "This is the great hall of Queen Gemini. You won't disgrace it."

"Is that what you're calling it?" The Akrennian's tone was mocking and sarcastic, "If it's a great hall I certainly couldn't tell. And Queen? You actually have a leader to this trash heap?"

Canis growled, "You're lucky you have a metal plate in your freaking head or else I'd punch your damn face in."

"Oh testy are we? You would actually think about hitting an Akrennian prisoner," the Akrennian was even getting on Gemini's nerves.

"Well an Akrennian prison guard certainly wouldn't hesitate to hit a human," Queen Gemini spoke loud so that the Akrennian would hear her.

He looked away from Canis and right into Gemini's eyes. Gemini smirked at his semi- shocked expression. And she believed that he was a bit shocked too to see her, she was certainly shocked to suddenly recognize him.

"I believe I know you," he said to her.

"Oh really? And where would that be from?"

"From the space station where you stole from the Akrennian Slavers."

"Are you sure?" Gemini smiled as she taunted him.

"Oh but how could I forget a creature like you?"

He was referring to her bright blonde, bordering on white, hair, her shockingly hazel eyes, and the tattooed ring around her right eye. Even before Earth was blown up she shocked people she met, and that was before the tattoo.

"Alright enough with this. Tell me who you are," Gemini stood up and put her shoulders back to make herself look more commanding.

"I am yours truly, PreedexYoa. But by all means call me Preed. It is what everyone else calls me." He made an attempt at a bow but he cried out and put a hand tenderly to his metal plate.

Gemini chuckled, "Hurts doesn't it?"

Preed looked up at her.

"That's what you get for attacking my ship and there for my planet." Her smile had disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. "Now what are you doing here Preed? Are you Drej spy searching for more humans to destroy? Hmmm?"

Preed looked at her with an interested expression. "Dear Gemini. I-''

"Queen Gemini to you Akrennian scum."

Gemini hurried up to him and pointed her drawn plasma gun under his chin.

He grimaced in pain. "Alright! I understand, Queen Gemini."

Gemini backed down and lifted an eyebrow expecting an answer. She still held her gun though, tightly in her hand.

"My name is Preed and I am not a Drej spy I assure you of that, dearest."

Canis roughly nudged him, "Ayyyeee! That's really not necessary human ape descendent! Would you mind telling your thug man to step down? I can't do anything! And I'm certainly in no position to start a fight."

Gemini nodded at Canis and he reluctantly let go. "He is right Canis. After all he has a metal plate in his head and is weak. No need to man handle."

Canis loosened his grip on Preed but still kept his angry glare.

"What were you doing attacking my ship? What brought you here Akrennian?"

"I wasn't looking for your ship on purpose. I recognized it from that day at the market and thought I would see what it was doing scouting a trash planet. Your man fire first I might add."

"Of course he did. We have been a secret here ever since the Drej attack on Earth. We found this planet was deserted but full of trash. We needed to stop because our ship was wounded in the attack and we couldn't make it to the other drifter colonies. We decided to call this home. And we decided that it was best to not tell the other drifters. If the Drej blew up Earth then they would do the same to this place if all the humans convened here. We couldn't risk another Earth catastrophe."

Preed smiled, "I will give you credit Queen. You are smart for that. All the other humans live in heaps of metal now-a-days. None seem to want to land on just any planet."

"I've kept this place a secret for a reason Akrennian. So that the Drej don't destroy us and we aren't forced to slave for the aliens. And then you come and screw it all up!"

She stood in front of him with her free hand in a fist and her eyes angry.

"So now what should we do men?"

There were shouts of, "Kill him!" and "Death to the spy! Can't be trusted! Useless!"

Preed looked around with a snobbish look on his face. Gemini's smile returned.

"You hear them Preed. They want you dead. But I won't do that…today. I'll have to think about you for a while."

Preed cast her a charming smile, "You'll think about me Your Highness?"

Gemini shook her head and looked greatly annoyed, "Take him back to a room!"

She went and slouched back down on her throne as the Akrennian was taken away.

"Preedex, Preedex…. Now why does that sound so familiar?" Gemini thought to herself. She took a small dark blue stone out of her pocket and held it in her clenched fist.

Preed was taken to another wrecked part of a ship, a prisoner transporter by the looks of it, and was locked in a room, he laid down on a bed with a grateful sigh. He carefully moved his head and rubbed the metal plate gently. There was something about her eyes that was familiar to Preed. And it wasn't just because of their first meeting at the station. He stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

Later that night Preed awoke with a start and lifted his head to look around his room. A dark figure in the shadows stood by the door. Gemini stepped into the light of the orange fixture on the wall. Preed slowly sat up and sat on the edge of his bed.

Gemini looked at him with a serious face and he could tell that she had something to talk about.

"I remember now," she said at first.

"Remember what dear Queen?" Preed scratched at the metal plate.

"I remember where I really know you from."

"Oh pray do tell. I'm bursting with swelling anticipation. "

Gemini let his sarcasm go, "My father was a space merchant when I was young and sometimes he would take me on the long journey with him when I wasn't in school. One planet we went to was full of Akrennians. My father had a business partner there who wanted him to assist in a particularly important shipment. That Akrennian had a son who was four years older than me."

Preed's good ear perked forward.

"The Akrennian's last name was Yoa, Mirdex Yoa. My father was constantly telling my family how carefully he had to plan Yoa's shipment. It was exactly three tons of Akrennian callium crystals, an important business for Akrennians besides slave trading."

"Well my last name happens to be Yoa and I'm guessing that you are four years younger than me."

"And that's what made me remember you, Preedex Yoa. Your last name and you have your father's eyes. All yellow and the like."

For once Preed felt a little embarrassed. This human who called herself a Queen was beautiful and she knew him. How could he forget someone like her anyways? "Now I remember!" Preed said with his disarming grin, "You were the little girl who never said a word. My father was also always mentioning yours. Always said how trust worthy a human he was. Of course no one would ever have thought that this is where you end up." Preed threw the words at her.

"Or you for that matter Preed," Gemini threw back at him.

"Well said," was his reply to that. "So just tell me what you're going to do. Let your men kill me? Sell me as a slave instead? Kill me now by yourself? Please tell me quickly, waiting for one's death sentence is rather a bore."

Gemini chuckled again at his dismissal thoughts towards death. "You treat death like nothing to fear?"

"Why should I care what happens at this point? In my current state I'd have a bigger chance of escaping than the Drej have of destroying Earth again. Seeing that there isn't one."

Gemini glared at him, "Can I trust you on your father's soul that you won't betray us to anyone if I let you go?"

Preed stood to look at her better, he looked surprised, "You would let me go because our fathers trusted each other?"

"Yes." Gemini looked him dead in the eye.

"Well, that's new," it was all Preed could think of to say.

"When you feel up to traveling, tell me and I'll have you a ship ready to go."

"Before that, can you tell me what no other human cares to tell me? How long was I asleep for? And what exactly happened?"

Gemini raised an eyebrow, "You were out for 17 days. You crashed."

"That's all I'll get out of you Queen?"

Gemini scoffed as if to tell him "not likely", turned to leave, and was about to open the door. With her back still to him she slightly turned her head so that Preed would hear her clearly, " And Preed. Don't betray me. Or else the next time we meet, you will be dead."

Preed watched her go and then sat back down on his bed, of course he didn't have any intention of betraying her location. There was no reason for him to. The Drej weren't paying him, the slavers weren't paying, there was nothing in it for him. And he didn't think that he wanted to hurt that delightful thing to look at who was called a queen.


	6. Chapter 6 Preed vs Canis

For the next few days Preed adjusted to his new head and tried speaking with Gemini many times but each time he got close to her Canis would step between them and block Preed's way. Eventually Canis just got fed up with Preed's attempts and locked him in his room; Preed was let out by another human after two days of that. After a few days of that Preed decided to make a night time visit to Gemini. The night before he would leave, which wasn't a popular decision but was respected, Preed quietly snuck to Gemini's room. There was a candle burning on a metal dresser that was salvaged off of a different ship. Preed noticed that everything looked like it came from a ship.

Preed could see Gemini sleeping peacefully in her bed. He wondered what it was like to dream and what she was dreaming about, and then he got his answer.

In her sleep Gemini whispered, "Preed…"

Preed smiled and chuckled. He crawled onto her bed and hovered over her looking down at her as she slept. She felt a presence and slowly woke up. She didn't seem surprised to see Preed leaning over on her bed.

"This is still a dream isn't it Preed," it wasn't so much of a question, more of a statement.

"If you want it to be a dream then that is what it is dear Queen."

Gemni closed her eyes and stretched, "And what will happen in this dream Preed?"

"Well I don't expect much. I only came to see you before I left. You see I've trying to get close to you all this time but your ape man, Canis, keeps getting in the way." He took a lock of her hair and played with it between his thumb and forefinger.

Gemini smiled, not one of cruelty or a smirk, but a genuine smile. Preed felt his heart grow warm. "You've changed a lot since I saw you in my father's shop." It was a lie becuase Preed didn't truely remember her, he just wanted to talk to her.

"You mean this?" Gemini touched her tattoo. "I got this while we were escaping the Drej. In an explosion when we landed a pipe smashed into my face around my eye. Canis was the one who saved me you know. He was quick and if it wasn't for that I would have lost my eye or died."

"I'm sure the scar wasn't so bad." Preed smiled as he looked down at her, enjoying his little game and carrying on a civilized conversation with her.

"It was," Gemini put her hands under her head. She opened her eyes and gazed at Preed, "It looked bad before I got it done. I wouldn't leave my room and the people were falling apart. So a man who could make tattoos helped me. He covered the scar and something in me changed. I just took command and as a joke to comfort people I called this place our kingdom and Canis called me the Queen. I brought the people together, and a scar helped me do it."

Preed found her hands under her and held them in his above her head. He looked into her eyes, she laughed softly and smiled, "Preed…you're making me embarrassed."

Preed laughed, "Sorry. I have that tendency on people."

"You said that you wanted to see me? Was there anything in particular you wanted?"

As Preed was looking at her he felt a sudden urge to make her his, he hadn't felt that with the other women he had ever been with and he was confused at this new feeling in his head. "_Must be the metal messing with my brain,"_ he thought. "No," he said. "I just wanted to see you and say hello." He rolled over onto his side and lay beside Gemini.

He couldn't even remember what she was like when he met her as a child, because he thought that if he had remembered that he would have thought about how grown up she looked. He wrapped an arm around her as she turned to face him and despite his smell she snuggled closer to him. Preed grinned as he thought that she must be used to bad smells. He could tell that she was really falling back to sleep.

"I really hope that I'm not wrong about you in real life Preed. It would be a shame to kill you after I've…" whatever she said after that was lost to sleepy mumbles as she fell asleep.

Preed opened his mouth to ask her what she was going to say but thought better of it and closed his mouth. After he felt that he could, he slipped out of her embrace and out of her room. As he closed the door to her room and walked down the torch lit hallway he wasn't aware that he was being watched by Canis in the shadows.

Canis watched the Akrennian go. What was he doing in Gemini's room? He didn't look like he had killed her and Gemini was quiet so Canis let it go. He had probably gone in there to see her and she told him off, Canis smirked at the thought. He didn't trust Akrennnians, never had in his entire life. They didn't dream and stunk, that was enough for Canis to hate them. And this one was too close to Gemini, Canis wanted Gemini and wouldn't let a metal headed Akrennian get in the way. Once he was gone Canis planned to go after him, maybe kill him, but for the time being he wanted to tell the Akrennian that Gemini was his. Canis started to walk silently after Preed.

Just as Canis reached out for him Preed realized that the human was behind him. He didn't have time to react as Canis yanked him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Preed growled in pain as his metal plate made contact with the wall.

Canis glared at Preed, "Stay away from my Gemini. Do you understand me Akrennian?"

Preed raised an eyebrow and glared back at the human. "And why should I ape man?"

"Gemini is mine. Got it? She's been mine since we boarded the ship to leave Earth."

"Does that mean she's your little wife? She doesn't strike me as belonging to you."

"No…She's not my wife," Canis's glare shifted to the side for a moment until he looked back at Preed and snapped, "Yet!"

"Well that's good. After tonight I wouldn't doubt that there would be a new species running around calling her mother." Preed's smirk simply infuriated Canis.

Preed swore he saw the human's eyes turn red. "Liar!" Canis shouted. He jerked Preed forward and slammed him hard against the wall again.

Preed's hand went to his metal plate and he grimaced in pain. "Alright ape man! You win. I was only saying good bye. Happy?"

Canis glared at him and then threw him on the ground. He kicked Preed in the stomach and then stalked away into the darkness. Preed growled and watched him go, if it wasn't for the metal plate in his head that was still sensitive he would have gone after the human. But then again that wouldn't be wise considering that it seemed Gemini was the only one was standing between him and death and killing her first mate wasn't the best way to stay on her good side. So for now he let Canis go.

The next day Preed was readying to leave when Gemini came out of her "palace" to see him off. She was in her cape, an old Earth military jacket that went down to her thighs, tight black boots, and a thin black band threaded with silver and different colored beads, it was what Preed assumed was her best "rebel queen" attire. He smiled.

Canis saw and anger swelled inside of him. Preed saw Canis too and looked at him without fear. The Akrennian even scoffed at him! Canis wanted to punch his ugly face more than he wanted Gemini right now.

"Your highness," Preed said as he bowed.

Gemini approached him with a smirk on her face, "I had a dream about you last night."

"Oh?" Preed pretended to be surprised.

"Yes. You said good bye. Don't make me regret this decision Preed. It would be a hassle to hunt you down through the galaxy and kill you. I don't want to go through the trouble."

Preed heard the haughtiness in her voice and thought that she was female version of him, "Please don't fret my dear Queen. I have no reason to betray you. No one is paying me to."

Gemini was repulsed by that comment and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Preed only smiled and took her hand. He gave it an Akrennian kiss. Gemini took her hand back and cleared her throat as she wiped her hand on her cape. She nodded at him.

"Have safe travels to where ever you may go Preedex Yoa."

"I would have thought we were past formalities Queen Gemini," Preed said with an amused look on his face.

Gemini smirked again. Preed bowed and turned. He went inside his ship and before Gemini knew it, he was gone.

Canis approached her, "Are you absolutely sure that this was a good choice?"

"Yes, Canis. I do. Alright? We promised on our father's words as merchants. To this particular Akrennian that means a lot."

She swirled around and went to her great hall, Canis followed her. A few nights later came a night that her people wanted to celebrate. They had all become happy to be left alone on their little home so soon after Earth had been destroyed only a year and a half earlier. Everyone was happy and laughing as they all sat in the great hall at tables and ate all the food they had gathered for the feast. Gemini, though, wasn't as happy as the others. She was lost in thought as she sat at the head of her table; she was wondering where Preed was going to go. What would he tell people about his head? Would he really tell people where they were? She felt that they should carry on their father's trust. But was it right?


	7. Chapter 7 Falling apart

Canis nudged her and she came back to reality. The dark haired, dark eyed man was smiling and looked a little on the drunken side.

"Our Queen! To our Queen," they were making a toast to her at their two year mark celebration, "If it wasn't for the bravery and leadership of our incredible Queen Gemini we wouldn't have this amazing home and great kingdom. To Queen Gemini!"

There was a chorus of "To Queen Gemini!"

Gemini smiled at them all and nodded as they raised their cups to her. Suddenly a man came running in, he was out of breath and was clearly terrified.

Gemini stood up, alarmed by his behavior. "What is it?"

"Arkrennians! Akrennian Slavers!"

Gemini stood strong and didn't let the fear show on her face.

Canis and the others instantly sobered, "We must get you out of here your highness."

"No Canis," she told him and looked at all the confused faces at her table, "Listen carefully; we all knew that day was a possibility. You will all go and gather your families and friends. You will all board the ships and get out of here as fast as you can. Those of you with nothing to lose will stand with me to fight. We will fight off these slavers and give the others enough time to get to the safe house. We all knew that someone would find us and come for us. I take the blame. If I'm right then these are the same Slavers I stole from. That is why I will fight. If they get past us fighting then leave this planet. Go to a drifter colony and wait there a year, come back here and scout it. If the planet is free again then return. Now go. Those are the orders of your Queen."

Gemini looked at them all gravely and they ran from their seats to do what she said. As they left she walked over to a window and looked out at her scared people, the blue stone was between her forefinger and thumb of her right hand. Canis walked up behind her.

"It was bound to happen Canis." She said to him. "It was only a matter of time. And with those Akrennians after me for stealing from them…This is my fault and like I said, I will take the fall. I will fight for my people."

Canis looked at her with sadness and respect, "And I will fight with you."

He put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled sadly, she looked back outside. And saw ships begin to take off and men begin to take places.

"What happens if we have to fall back?"

"We won't fall back. We fight to the death and warn the others to run."

Out on the battle field Canis walked behind Gemini. The men had all gathered at their stations. Gemini made her way to the lead battle ship, her faithful Polaris. She and Canis got inside and prepared for a rough battle.

She hailed her retreating people, "How far are you?"

"We're half way to the safe house. We'll prep the scanner when we get there." A man replied.

"Ok….If we do not respond regularly go to the colonies. Remember the rest of my orders."

She clicked them off before they could tell her how proud they were to have served under her. She didn't need them to tell her, she already knew. But now she needed her head clear so that she could fight….And fight she did. She fought hard but her scrap metal ships were no match for the Arkennian's superior ships.

She was hailed by the lead ship. "Is that you thief?" a familiar voice asked.

"My name is not "thief" you slave trader," she said to the Trader. "I am Queen Gemini. And this is my planet you are attacking. Now leave!"

There was a cruel laugh on the other end, "There's hardly any of you to be called Queen over," Gemini counted that as a blessing that he didn't know of the others.

She pointed to Canis to quietly hail the retreaters and tell them to stay put but be on high alert.

"Is it only me you are after?" she asked the Arkennians.

"You were the only one we wanted, until we learned that you had more friends. So we'll take all of you. We don't see any other life forms on our radars so I assume that this is everyone."

Gemini pretended to sighed in defeat, "Yes. These are my only people."

"As I thought. Now your surrender if you please."

Gemini glared at the other ship and blasted her lasers. She clipped them but didn't do much damage. They fired back and the damage they created was worse and she was sent down . As the alarms went off telling her that her ship was falling she turned to Canis.

"I'm sorry that I failed you Canis. And failed everyone," her gaze dropped to the floor in shame.

"No you didn't. Your Highness don't you dare say that you failed us," he didn't struggle with keeping the falling ship steady, there was no need to. "You gave us hope that we can re-establish a home. Even if it is on a trash planet. You led us to a new home and saved us. And there's something else I want to tell you Gemini."

She looked at him.

"I love you. I always have."

It was something that Gemini didn't expect and she was surprised. "I don't know what to say Canis. I…"

She looked out the window at the ground fast approaching.

"You don't have to say anything Gemini." He unbuckled his seat before Gemini could stop him and launched himself at her, he held onto her, and she him as their ship made impact with the ground.

* * *

><p>….Gemini woke up and saw Canis lying on the floor at her feet, a red light was blinking and she was incredibly sore. Canis didn't seem to be breathing.<p>

"Canis?" she said, her voice was little more than a whisper. "Canis?" she said a little louder.

Canis still didn't move. Gemini looked out of the broken windows and saw the Arkennian ship had landed, they were coming for her and Canis and she heard the shouts and screams of her people as they were captured by Slavers. Humans didn't have protection out in space with Earth gone and the Drej against them. Gemini felt something warm run down her forehead and run into her eyes. She wiped it away and when she looked at her fingers she saw they were covered in blood. She pressed her palm to her head where it was bleeding and unbuckled her seat.

With her legs weak from the crash she fell to the floor beside Canis.

"Canis," she tried again.

This time he moved! He coughed and opened his eyes, but from the wound on his side Gemini could tell that he didn't have a good chance of living.

"It was that damn Akrennian….Preed." He coughed and spit blood in Gemini's face, she didn't notice. "He betrayed…us."

"I don't think it was him Canis. If it was, they would have found us sooner."

Canis closed his eyes and he started going limp in Gemini's arms, "That damn Akrennian. Trying to take you away from me…I'll kill…him."

"Canis," Gemini called his name as his voice was silent. "Canis…Canis!" she realized he was close to death and started screaming his name, "No Canis! Damn it live! I demand you live! You can't die...I need you!"

She heard the Akrennians break into her ship and quickly make their way to her, but she didn't care. She only sat there and screamed for Canis to wake up while rocking back and forth with him in her arms. The Akrennians looked at the scene but it wasn't new to them. They couldn't feel for the humans or slaves in this position because it would ruin their whole business. As soon as they found her they grabbed her arms and dragged her away, kicking and screaming for Canis. An Akrennian checked Cani's pulse and shook his head at the lead Akrennian, the one who had a personal vendetta against Gemini. He turned away and followed the others back to ship.

By the time they were taking off Gemini had quieted down and was looking at her burning city. Soon, when her people thought it was safe, they would go back and rebuild like she told them to. She could at least be happy that the Akrennians were leaving without the many others.

She was put separate from the ones caught and as they left the planet the lead Akrennian came to her cell. She was chained by her neck and her wrists, the chains led up to the ceiling so that she was nearly choking and hanging there. This new Akrennian came in smiling at her predicament; Gemini saw that his eyes were different from Preed's. This one's eyes were blue.

"You don't need to worry about anything happening to you because I like my goods un-damaged. Luckily after that crash all you had was a gashed forehead," he smiled at her. "My name is Lexin Verith."

"Sound like a girl's name," Gemini choked out.

Lexin only grinned, "A weak attempt to upset me. Don't bother. You're too weak to do anything now. And when you're chained to your people you'll find that it's very degrading."

He laughed and walked out.

Before he left Gemini cried out a word, "Yoa!"

Lexin turned around with a confused look on his face, "Come again?"

"Yoa. Does..that mean..anything? At all?"

"What? What does Mirdex Yoa have to do with any of this? I don't have time for your stupid human riddles."

She was glad that, as best she could tell, these Akrennians didn't know Preed, only his father.

She closed her eyes as Lexin slammed her door.

* * *

><p>And that's how she found herself at the same station where she had robbed Lexin in the first place. She was at the front of the line of her people as they were led out for sale. Gemini held her head high as she looked at the eager buyers.<p>

When an imposing looking dog alien approached and started inspecting one of the women Gemini lurched toward him, dragging the others with her. But everything got in her way and she fell to the ground at the alien's feet. He growled loudly and kicked Gemini. She rolled over onto her back and groaned in pain. Lexin hurried over from someone else he was talking to and barked orders for his helpers to fix the line and unchain Gemini.

"Queen Gemini," he hissed. He kicked Gemini in the stomach with his heavy boots and she curled up into a ball. A blue stone rolled out of her pocket and by her mouth, she quickly sucked it into her mouth and put it under tongue. Lexin picked her up and shoved her against a wall. He chained her by herself to the side, he chained her neck and she glared at Lexin with hate. She sank to her knees with tears in her eyes as she watched her people be sold off one by one through the day. In the days that followed she was kept separate from the others and to the side of every sales day.

Only big aliens approached her but none wanted her because they thought she had "gone wild", as if she was an untamed animal. She managed to get the blue stone back in her pocket and took to yelling at the aliens when they bought one of her people. Lexin decided to gag her with a dirty rag every day after that.

Nearly half a month passed and only five of her people were left, not including her. Once again she was chained and gagged to the back wall while the others were out front. This time she refused to look as another person from the crowd came up to them, instead she stared at the ground. Suddenly a British and snobby voice came to her ears.

"And how much for that wretched looking one tied up in the back?"

Gemini looked up and saw none other than Preed staring at her with a grin on his face. Oh how she wanted to smack it off of him. She straightened up when he looked at her.

"That one calls herself a "queen". She's worth more because she's more trouble mind you," Lexin told Preed.

"I asked how much? Preed looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

Lexin laughed and glared at her, "100."

Preed cocked an eyebrow, "That's a bit much for something like that isn't it?"

Lexin liked this Akrennian, "What are you offering?"

"I have 85."

Lexin thought for a moment, "Fine I'll take 85. She's a worthless excuse for a human in my opinion but you're the first to make a bargain." Lexin leaned closer to Preed as they both looked at Gemini, "Between you and me Sir, I can guarantee you that this one is a virgin. In case you get any ideas." He chuckled, "Eh? Know what I mean?" Preed and Lexin laughed as Lexin's partner brought Gemini forth.

Gemini only stared in disbelief at Preed as she was handed over to him. Her new owner….

Preed quickly led Gemini away from her crying people; she looked back at them and was speechless.


	8. Chapter 8 Music to Gemini

Gemini and Preed didn't say a word until Preed had her aboard his ship. Once they were on the pilot deck Preed faced Gemini and untied her wrists. Once her hands were free Gemini slapped Preed across the face. Preed was taken by surprise as Gemini started slapping him and hitting him anywhere she could. Preed put his arms up to protect his metal head as Gemini let out all her rage.

"You damn bastard!" she screamed, "You sold us out, you betrayed us! We trusted you! I trusted you! And Canis is dead because of you!"

Preed struggled to grab her hands and when he did Gemini lost her balance and fell down dragging Preed with her. Gemini lost her breath and as she was taking the time to get it back Preed explained.

"Dearest Queen, I didn't tell them anything." Preed was looking seriously in her eyes.

"What!"

"I came back here and did my business as usual. I made up a story about my head but I never told anyone about you."

"Then how did they find us? They knew your father!"

"I don't know how they found you darling. They must have had a bounty out for you and found you, I would never give you away like that. And of course they knew my father. My father was an important Akrennian so I'm assuming that many Akrennians knew him. By name at least."

"How did you find me?"

"I heard of the raid on a trash planet and new slaves had arrived. I assumed that meant you."

Preed helped up Gemini and let her wrists go.

"So you just happened to hear about us and came over. Why didn't you buy the others?"

"I could only afford one Gemini."

Gemini looked out at the busy space station. She knew that she had been lucky that it was Preed who bought her and no one else.

"Alright Preed," she said as she sat down in the co pilot seat on deck, "Take me back home now. I thank you for buying me and when we get back I can pay you back. Also the sooner we can get back to my planet the quicker I can get the money and hopefully be back in time to buy the others."

Preed hadn't moved. Gemini looked at the controls and then at Preed.

"Preed?"

He grinned at her in a way that made her think he had something else in mind.

"We aren't going anywhere precious."

"What do you mean we aren't going anywhere?"

"Well I didn't just waste my money to take you back home. I am your master now Queen Gemini. Of course, you know that this is only fair after you altered my head and kept me prisoner for all that time, yes?"

Gemini must have paled because Preed chuckled. He was just about to sit down in his seat when Gemini suddenly burst out of hers and made a run for the ship doors! Preed was right behind her though and quickly caught up to her. He reached out with his long arms and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her back to him and pulled her arms behind her back, she yelled in pain and tried to get out of Preed's grasp. She threw her weight back into Preed and he fell against the wall, hitting the metal side of his head against the wall of the ship. He cried out but held firm onto Gemini's arms.

"No you don't!" he yelled as he started forcing her to the rear of the ship where the rooms were located.

Gemini kicked and screamed but Preed refused to let go. He came up to a back room and held Gemini's arms in one hand while he used the other to open the door to the room. He threw Gemini into it and slammed the door shut before she could stand up. She threw herself at the door as Preed locked it from the outside.

Preed laughed as he listened to Gemini banging on the door. "All's fair in love and war my sweet!"

He laughed as he made his way back to the pilot deck.

In her room Gemini heard Preed walk away. She sat down on her bed and groaned in defeat. She was still dressed in the same clothes that Preed had last seen her in; tattered cape, Earth military type jacket, tight black pants, black boots, and hair pulled back into a high pony tail with tendrils of her hair framing her face. She put her head on her left hand and took a small blue stone out of her pocket with her right hand. The stone gave her comfort and she knew she would never go home now. She'd have to kill Preed first. As she thought about it, the idea of killing Preed didn't seem that bad.

Music drifted to Gemini's ears. It was Bob Marley…


	9. Chapter 9 His now

Hours later Preed stopped his ship. He wanted to drift in space for a few hours now, and pay his new slave a little visit.

"She owes me a few things," he thought to himself as he got closer to her room.

Gemini was sitting on her bed. She had taken off her coat and had let her hair down. She has holding a hand mirror that she found and was looking at her right eye and the tattoo around it. She didn't hear Preed coming until he opened her door.

She heard the sound of her door open and immediately sat straight up. She looked at Preed as he entered and hated the smile on his face. He stepped in and closed her door. Gemini stood up and balled her hands into fists, she glared at the Akrennian.

Preed raised an eyebrow in approval. Gemini's shirt was sleeveless and strapless. It was also very clingy to her torso which Preed appreciated. He began to walk to her.

"Hello Gemini." He said.

Gemini backed up as he got closer. "You've kept me in here long enough Preed. Ha ha, yes it was funny. Now let me go so I can get back to my people."

"You won't be going back to your people darling. I already told you, you belong to me now seeing that you're my slave." Gemini was backed against the wall and Preed continued to get closer to her. "Besides think of this as what humans would call "payback"."

Gemini looked puzzled. "What do you mean payback?"

"For being shot down in the sky, for being treated so rudely by your dead ape man Canis." His smile had turned into a scowl, "And for this!" He was only a few inches away from Gemini now as he pointed angrily at the metal plate in his head.

"I did that to save your life!" Gemini shouted back at him.

"If it wasn't for your people shooting me down in the first place then I wouldn't be like this," Preed growled.

Gemini leaned forward, "Then you shouldn't have gotten so close to us." She smirked at him.

"You shouldn't have stolen from those Slavers to begin with," Preed's deadly smile was back, Gemini felt uneasy about it. "Because now I have to show you what happens when you steal from Akrennians and keep one prisoner without killing it and then get bought by that same Akrennian that you kept prisoner."

Gemini couldn't react fast enough as Preed grabbed her face in his hands and began kissing her! His tongue shoved into her mouth and she struggled to throw him off of her.

"Preed!" she screamed.

He grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall behind her. He didn't look at her as he started to lick up and down her neck.

"Hmmm?" He asked her, "Did you say something dear?"

"Get. Off. Me. Now. Preed." Gemini said slowly through clenched teeth. She shivered as Preed stuck his tongue behind her ear.

Gemini tried to throw him off but Preed was much stronger than her. Without warning he leaned back and threw Gemini to the bed. He peeled off his shirt as he walked towards her. Gemini twisted around and glared at him. She bunched up her feet ready to kick him but when she kicked out her feet Preed caught them in his hands and leaned his full body weight into his grip. She looked at him as he leaned forward.

"You need to pay up Gemini." He sneered at her.

Gemini cried out as her legs gave way and Preed shoved them down and lay on top of her. He put her hands over her head and started to kiss her down her neck, getting dangerously close to her chest. Gemini screamed.

Preed stopped for a moment. "Yes dear. Go ahead and scream all you want. There's no one to hear you out here in space." He went back to kissing her body.

Preed kicked off his shoes and then stood up. Gemini lay on her back taking in deep breathes trying to calm herself down.

"Take off your boots and pants." He commanded as he unbuckled his belt on his pants.

Gemini only shook her head and glared at him. Preed sighed and pulled a gun out of the back of his pants. Gemini was used to staring down the barrel of guns but this time it was different. There was no one to help her. No one would know if she was dead and there was nowhere to run.

"Don't make me shoot my slave on the first night." Preed looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

With shaking hands Gemini undid her boots and slid them off. She was about to slid her pants off when she suddenly bolted off the bed and ran for the door! Preed shot in her direction and Gemini instinctively dove to the floor with her hands over her head. Preed yanked her to her feet and threwq her back on the bed. He quickly clicked the safety on his gun on and sat on Gemini's stomach. She struggled to get out from under him but he was stronger and determined to teach her how to be his slave. He grabbed her wrists and held them in one of his hands while he quickly worked her pants off behind him with his free hand. She kicked and screamed his name, telling him to get off of her, but Preed only smiled and laughed.

Preed was glad that her shirt had no straps or sleeves…it would make his job much easier. As he kissed her neck and shoulders again he reached down under the bed and pulled out the ropes that he had placed there after he found out that Gemini was being sold. He let go of her wrists and moved her further up the bed with both his hands firmly on her waist. Gemini screamed as she realized what Preed had in mind. She thrashed her arms around as hard as she could be Preed gripped them tight.

"Preed! Please stop!" She shouted, "You're hurting me!"

Preed looked into her eyes and saw that they were wide with fear, anger, and pain. He relished in her eyes.

"That's the point dear Gemini. Slaves aren't supposed to feel comfortable." He told her.

Against her strong will tears started to roll down her cheeks, she felt sweat gather on her forehead. Preed noticed.

"But the pain of a little rope will be nothing compared to what you will feel if you're really a virgin like the slaver told me." He smiled cruelly as he saw Gemini's cheeks redden.

No matter how hard she tried to yank her wrists out of Preed's grasp, she failed, and Preed quickly tied her wrists in knotted ropes, one after the other. Gemini tugged at them but Preed's knots were strong. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. Preed didn't mind where she looked, she was his now. Preed's hand rested on her shoulder, and then started to slide down to her chest.

Gemini twisted her body away from him but Preed grabbed her sides and twisted her back. He could feel her body shake under him and saw the way her chest rose and fell with each quick, scared, breath. He groaned as he felt the urge to take Gemini overpower him.

He quickly unclothed her completely and did likewise to himself. For a moment he sat on top of her, positioned his member perfectly between her legs. Her breathes were the only sound, his eyes were the only ones open. Without any warning he jerked his hips forward, fast, rough, and cruelly. Gemini yelped and then gritted her teeth and heaved in a deep breath as pain racked her body in waves. Her body shook as it took in Preed's intrusion.

Preed moaned and then pulled back to his tip only to thrust forward again. In response Gemini cried out. The Akrennian repeated the process, thrusting faster and faster. Gemini couldn't help but cry out as her new master delved deeply and painfully into her body. As he pounded against her he felt himself about to let go. When all of Preed's efforts finally mounted to a point he pushed deeper still, finally when he couldn't wait he let himself go. He groaned loudly as Gemini begged him not to, he didn't listen. When he was spent he slumped forward, pressing his body against hers and panted deeply. He pulled out and away from her, making them both cringe. He rolled to the side and lay next to her as he grew soft and Gemini shook next him in pain.

Gemini was so overwhelmed by the events that had happened that once Preed had easily undid her bonds that she turned on her side away from him and curled into a ball. She refused to cry even though she was in pain. She had forgotten about Preed's gun as she lay awake all night next to him after he fell asleep. One of his arms was draped over her waist and held her firmly against him in his sleep. She suddenly remembered that he never took bathes and the smell helped keep her awake.

With Preed asleep she had all night to think to herself. She knew that she wasn't going to let Preed think that he had won by what he had just done to her. She would fight him to get back to her planet and be free. He had his 'payback' so now it was Gemini's next move. She wouldn't let the night's events break her.

Gemini finally fell asleep after a few hours of staying awake. Preed woke up after she fell asleep and got out of bed. He didn't disturbe Gemini as he put his clothes back on and slipped his gun between his belt and his back. He looked at the human sleeping on the bed, her wrists were red from where the ropes held.

"_If only she hadn't struggled so much,"_ Preed thought to himself before he left, "_It would have been a lot less painful for her."_

But he didn't regret what he had done, he had to teach her that lesson one way or another.


	10. Chapter 10 A slave begins

When Gemini opened her eyes again the first thing she knew was that she was in pain. From head to toe and everywhere in between. She carefully rolled over on the bed and found that Preed was gone. She let out a sigh of relief, and entwined her arms in the bed sheets. She slowly sat up and got out of bed, Gemini didn't bother getting dressed and instead wrapped the sheets around her body. What she wanted more than anything at the moment was a hot shower. With silent feet she made her way to the shower area and when she was inside she dropped the sheets and threw them out to the ground outside of the shower.

Gemini turned a handle and warm water came down from above, it quickly turned hotter and steam soon filled the space. The hot water soothed Gemini's aching body and she sat down on the floor and leaned back against the wall, letting the water take away her pain….

"She must be awake by now," Preed said to himself as he sat in his seat on the pilot deck. He stood up and went to a room that resembled an kitchen. He looked around and then went to work gathering a small breakfast for one.

Upon entering Gemini's room Preed found that she was in the shower, he decided to let her be…this time. He set down what he had in his hands on her bed and silently left.

When Gemini finally turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body she stepped out into her room and was greatly surprised to find a nice tray of food set out for her. She sat down carefully on her bed, she didn't want to tip anything over.

Preed's gift confused her, "He's kind and yet cruel. Why can't he just choose one and go with it?"

She marveled at the human food he had thoughtfully gotten for her; some butter, bread, jam, and a cup of what appeared to be orange juice next to a fruit that she knew was from Preed's home world. She shook her head as she looked at the food before her and wondered how he had gotten it all. She picked up the toasted bread and took a bit. She smiled and then attacked everything else, except the Akrennian fruit, she wanted that for last. Preed was so silent that Gemini didn't know he was there until he was standing in her room.

"Jesus Preed!" She shouted and quickly stood up. She had finished her 'breakfast' by the time he had shown up. "Stop sneaking up on me." Gemini held the towel tighter around her body and backed away from Preed.

Preed didn't smile for once but looked quite serious, "When you're finished eating you will get dressed and take the tray back to the kitchens. There you will find a list of things for you do on the counter. You're new life as a slave begins today Gemini." He looked at the uneaten fruit and then at Gemini. He noticed that she had one hand on her towel and one hand on the chair that she stood behind to block him.

"And if I refuse to start being your slave?" She raised an eyebrow in her haughty way that Preed loved.

He wished she hadn't done that, the urge to sleep with her again came to his mind. "_Why is a simple move of her eyebrow so enticing?" _He asked himself. "So you want a repeat of last night?"

Gemini's smirk and and hauntiness disappeared, but her dignity remained in her voice, "I wouldn't want to put you through the trouble." She looked down at the floor.

Preed's sly smile replaced his seriousness, "You're in nothing but a simple towel. I doubt it would be much trouble at all dear."

Gemini's cheeks reddened and she returned his gaze with a hateful glare. "I'll be out in five minutes."

Preed laughed once, "Very good slave. Report to me on pilot deck when you're done." He turned without another word and strode out of her room.

Gemini suddenly realized how hard she was gripping the chair and let go of it. True to her word she was out of her room in five minutes. Her boots, jeans and sleeveless shirt on, her hair tied back into a pony tail. Strands of wet hair stuck to her temples. She carried the tray back to the kitchens and as Preed said there was a note on the counter.

' Scrub the kitchens, I want all machinery, utensils, and cooking devices cleaned and spotless.

Scrub the floors clean; they looked quite filthy. I want to be able to see the design of the floor for once.

Move on to the cargo bay. I believe the last cargo I had was an animal of some sort. It left an awful mess.'

Gemini read down the list with growing dread. Each task Preed wanted her to do was something to do with cleaning. She rolled her eyes and wondered if Preed ever cleaned. At the bottom of the list she found that Preed had the curtsy of telling her where she would find all of the supplies to clean. Since she was already in the kitchen she decided to begin with that first. By the time she was done the kitchens didn't look as if a grimy, dirty, explosion had happened. Looking at the list and looking at the floors she decided to leave that for last. Being familiar with slave auctions and Akrennians, Gemini wasn't bothered by bad smells. But when she opens the door to the cargo bay and saw the "mess" that Preed was talking about she almost thought that being violated by Preed again wasn't such a bad idea. A mental slap made she go forward and get the cargo area better looking than it was before.

The hours went by and all Gemini had left to do were the floors. She groaned.

" First chance I get, I'm making a run for it." She said it quietly and to herself.

But what she didn't know is that she wasn't quiet enough.

Gemini screamed as Preed jumped out and grabbed her arms from behind. He wrestled her to the ground and before she could stop him he fastened a collar around her neck. Gemini growled in frustration as Preed backed away from her with an impish green on his face.

"I had a feeling that you had running away in mind." He gestured to the collar. "That, should make you think twice."

Gemini yanked at the collar but she couldn't even loosen it, "What the hell is this Preed? I'm not a dog!"

Preed stood, "No but you're my slave. That collar will only come off when I unlock it. "He playfully waved a key in the air, a small silver one, and then slipped it into his pocket. "That is an Akrennian slave collar and everyone will know you're runaway slave if you aren't seen with me. And! It has this nifty little feature that I can set to make sure you don't get too far away."

Gemini had been tugging and feeling on the collar for a release, she groaned in anger and threw her hands down, "What happens if I get too far? And how far is too far?"

Preed chuckled, "You'll be shocked with a current so strong that you'll be knocked unconscious. And too far is when I say it is. Now go figure out what to make for dinner. I'm hungry." He began to walk towards his master room, "I'll be in my room when you're finished." He shouted as he left.

Gemini screamed in frustration again and kicked the walls. She took the little blue stone out of her pocket and held it in her hand. She opened her hand and looked at the only remnant of her life on Earth. Her last piece of home and most valuable possession. She closed her hand and put her fist gently to her forehead to calm herself down.

"_Fine_!" She thought to herself, "_If it's a dinner Preed wants, then it's dinner he'll get." _She walked off to the kitchens.

Preed's bedroom was the master room, and along with superior furniture, he also had a bath to go with his shower. His ship used to be a transporter for vacationing rich beings but once the ship model was considered "old", Preed snatched the ship up and made it his own. He was sitting in his steaming bath as a way to relax and not to actually bathe when Gemini entered the room with a hover tray. On which was a finely cooked Akrennian meat that was similar to what Gemini would have called a steak back in the Earth days.

"Ahhh. Smell's excellent slave." Preed looked at the food with a hungry gleam in his eyes and moved the tray to over the tub so he could eat and relax at the same time.

Gemini stood silently to the side of the bathroom entrance. She had one hand clasped in the other as she patiently waited for Preed to finish.

"With a few bites in his mouth already he spoke, "Very good indeed. You should've done a little more research though." He swallowed, "The next time you try to slip a drug into my food, make sure that I'm not immune to it. Or replaced it entirely with a common food powder that wouldn't have a taste knowing full well that you would try anything to get free and so took steps to make sure you wouldn't be able to." His ears went back and he looked seriously at Gemini's straight composed back.

Gemini's face was red. Preed had just humiliated her and her plan to drug him had failed. With an outraged and sudden cry she turned around and started to lunge towards him. But Preed calmly looked at her and he snapped his fingers. Gemini suddenly went numb as the electric current swept through her body. Not only filling her with immeasurable pain but with a paralyzing effect. She froze in mid lunge and her muscles were visibly contracting. As a few moments of that her body was released from the current and she fell to the floor in a heap. She took quick, deep breathes in after the stolen time of no breathing. She looked up at Preed and for a rare moment her eyes showed fear. Preed grinned and looked back at his food and continued eating.


	11. Chapter 11 Old 'friends' part 1

Days turned to weeks…Weeks to a month and a half. Gemini was forced to do Preed's every whim. To follow his every command. She worked endlessly on his ship, but he never forced himself on her again. If she went too far he would snap his fingers and down to the floor she would go… Preed's work made her tired and the electric shocks made her body exhausted on its own. Preed went from port to port selling Akrennian crystals in his stockroom and transporting goods for people willing to pay. When he went parading around the ports he would have Gemini behind him and would receive looks of approval from other Akrennians. Despite being a slave Gemini held her head high and even through it tired her she kept up her regal appearance from when she was "queen".

When her time as Preed's slave reached two months he decided to go off season from being a transport. He went to a small planet called Akrin in the same quadrant where his own planet was located, a sort of resting place for traveling Akrennians who couldn't make it to the home planet. The small red planet was under a cover of a harmless red dust storm that made the surface of it seem dark most of the time. Navigating was tricky but Preed had made the trip many times and he easily landed in a port.

He was in his room putting on a long coat that went down to his knees as it was cold on Akrin, Gemini stood at her now usual spot by the door with her back turned to him. Without looking at he spoke to her, "I'll be meeting with some partners of mine in the nearest tavern. I won't take you with me this time because this little outing is for me to unwind without having you as a burden since you still aren't fully trained." Gemini hated how he spoke about her as if she was an animal in need of obedience training. "If I come back and I have guests I expect you to tend to them like you tend to me." He looked over his shoulder in her direction, "Only better. They are guests and will be treated with respect. Especially if they are Akrennian. Akrennians treat other Akrennian's slaves as if they were their own so if you get out of line they won't be as merciful as me."

Gemini scoffed, Preed let her get away with it.

"Even though you don't think so my pet, I have been very merciful in the way I treat you. If you don't think so then remember that you have a room and a bed. Other slaves aren't so lucky." He walked passed her and she followed him with her hands behind her back as he made his way to the entrance of the ship. "I don't know when I'll be back. If you are asleep when I get back you'll be woken up."

Gemini looked out the window with a sarcastic look on her face, "I'll try to stay awake then."

Preed smirked and opened the door to the ship. A gust of cold wind blew in and Gemini closed her eyes as the wind carried in dust. Her hair blew around her face as Preed looked at her, his look softened as his tender feeling towards her came back to him. He looked out and stepped outside. Gemini looked out the port window beside her and watched him put up the collar on his coat as he walked through the wind storm. Her look too soften as she let down her façade of strength and her eye fell in exhaustion. She rubbed her neck and walked to the kitchen table in the mess hall, which was more of a room than a hall, She sat down in a chair and took out her blue stone from her pocket. She looked at it in the center of her palm; the only thing she had been able to save from Earth's destruction. She remembered that day with terrible clarity. How she was unable to save her family. Her mother, father, younger sister…her twin brother.

Suddenly her heart hurt from the pain of them being gone. She had tried to get to them, tried to get away from the military base she was on. But the base sent her out to fight the Drej, telling her that her family would be evacuated. But they weren't. In the chaos of the attack her family's ship wasn't able to get off the planet fast enough. Gemini had to watch her family's transport ship be hit by a chunk of planet in the explosion. It exploded and in an instant she had lost everything that she cared about. Her first mate Canis had held her when she cried and it was after she stopped crying that a lost survivor ship called out for help. She found strength to go on in helping the survivors find a new home. And before she left her family for the last time she had mindlessly picked up a blue pebble from a display on her mother's dining room table. It was the only thing she had that connected her to her lost home, it meant so much to her. She couldn't even imagine what she would do if she lost it…

(In the following scene Preed is speaking in his native language with his fellow Akrennians. Since there's no one in the story for the language to be translated for and, of course, we don't know what his language sounds like and I don't want to make it up and add subtitles, I just wrote it all in English.)

In the hardy tavern Milias, Preed was meeting with a few of his old partners and friends.

A muscular Akrannian stood up from his table and held out his hand when Preed came close. "Ahh! Preedex Yoa! I thought you'd be dead after that stand-off in Port Andrex." He let out a deep laugh and he and Preed sat down.

Preed got a chorus of hellos and it's-been-too-longs as he smiled and looked around at the crew made up of Akrennians he had worked with for years but hadn't seen in a long time. "Yes, where have all of you rats been hiding?" The others laughed and one of them ordered a round of drinks.

The bartender caught a look of Preed, "Yoa! Well if it isn't the devil himself. The drinks are on the house tonight! Providing of course you tell where the hell you've been!"

Everybody laughed and begged Preed to tell them of his exploits. Preed had never liked how people only knew him because of his father, but being an Akrennian he reveled in being the center of attention. He launched into the story of when his friends had seen him last; at Port Andrex where two enemy traders had started a bar brawl and dragged it into the streets. From there it turned into a rivalry war with Preed and his then partners stuck in the crossfire. Each Akrennian called it 'every man for himself ' and separated into different directions. From there Preed had spent the next few months traveling to farther away ports and then back to his home world where he was caught up in a short civil war.

"After that disaster, things were quiet and rather boring." He said, "I was on a vacation for a short while on Lethia and then went back to work."

Rish, the one who had first greeted him pointed to his missing ear. By this point Rish was rather drunk and his speech was slurred. "So howdid you lose your ear right there? Couldn't 'ave been in the waar now could it?"

Preed raised an eyebrow. "I assume you all remember the time of the human who was called a Queen and terrorized port after port with petty thievery?"

The bartender shouted out, "You mean that Queen Gemini and her henchmen? Many people said she finally got what she deserved when Lexin had her on sale."

Preed nodded, "Well I had a run in with her, and mark my words she wasn't just any ordinary thief. She had a colony of humans living on some trash planet. I know. I was there. Her people shot me down when I was passing by and I lost my damn bloody ear in the crash. They let me go eventually."

Another Akrennian at his table, one named Dellin, asked, "If you were there then why did Lexin capture her and not you?"

Preed gave them all a challenging look, "Her father happened to be a business partner of mine before the Drej blew up Earth. My father had respect for that human, and in exchange for my life and freedom, Gemini made me swear on our father's old partnership that I wouldn't turn her in. And I held that promise. As for Lexin finding her, you all know how Lexin loves his spies."

"So whatever happened to her?" Another Akrennian from Preed's circle asked.

"When Lexin was selling her, I bought her." Preed smiled and the others laughed at the fate of the once great Queen Gemini. "She's on my ship now with a shock collar on her. She may be a slave but even after her first lesson of slavery she still hasn't learned to behave like one."

All the others laughed.

"I really do. Who wants to go see the once "queen" Gemini?" Preed asked as he stood up. Some of the others said yes and they followed Preed out to his ship.


	12. Chapter 12 Old 'friends' part 2

Once Gemini had sat down in a chair her eyes closed and she dosed off for what felt like a second. She didn't hear Preed and his group enter the ship, suddenly she was roughly shaken by her shoulder and she instantly woke up. She opened her eyes and looked into the faces of three other different Akrennians. They did and didn't look like Preed; they looked like him but had different builds and different colored eyes.

"You weren't kidding Preed! It really is her!" laughed one with red eyes.

Gemini looked at them all and stood up with as much dignity as she could.

Preed took off his coat, "Well? Don't just stand there Gemini. Take their coats and then fetch us more drinks."

Gemini glared haughtily at them and then held out her arms. Each Akrennian threw his coat onto her arms and she walked away.

"I thought you were joking Preed." Rish said, "But it wouldseem that you told the truth for once." He laughed with a drunken slur.

Preed nodded and sat down, his guests sat down as well and they all began talking and laughing. One of the Akrennians brought out a deck of playing cards from his pocket and they were quickly playing an old Akrennian card game. Gemini was quick to return.

As soon as Preed saw her try to sneak off to a different part of the ship he called, "Oh Queen Gemini! Drinks for us all! And hurry it up!"

The others laughed heartily at the way Preed spoke to his slave. Rish eyed Gemini as she ran off to the kitchens. He excused himself from the table and went down the hall. Nobody second guessed where he was going after all he had had to drink so far that night. In the kitchens Gemini was gathering large glass mugs for Preed's guests. She wasn't aware of the big figure, Rish, watching her from the hall. Instead Gemini went on to fill the glasses and then put them on a hover tray. Rish had gone back to the table when Gemini made her way to them. She served Preed first and then moved along the table to the right of him. Rish was last and when she turned away from him to take the hover tray back to the kitchens he slapped her on the ass.

As an instinct she whipped around and smacked him hard against the face with the back of her hand. Rish was too drunk to be quick enough to react but Preed and the others saw it. With humorous gasps from the guests Preed snapped his fingers together and Gemini crumpled to the floor on her hands and knees. The others laughed as they watched her torture. She glared at Preed after the shock ended.

"Pick yourself up and go to your room." Preed ordered. He wasn't as drunk as the others.

Gemini picked herself up and brushed off her shirt. She looked down her at the Akrennians and stately turned around and walked down the hall to her room. She was all too happy to go. Preed watched her leave, but he wasn't the only one. Rish's hungry eyes followed her movements until she disappeared.

Preed turned back to his friends, "Well now that that's taken care of."

One Akrennian laughed, "You need to keep your slave under better control Preed."

"You don't think I know?" he chuckled under his breath, "She is a tough one to break. After a month and a half I'm still working on her."

"Well if you need help doing that then you can hand her to me, or maybe a more experienced slave owner." He looked at Preed with a casual look.

Preed shook his head and grinned, "No, I think I'll handle this one on my own. I hear first slaves are usually the hardest if they know you've never handled one before."

They all laughed and went on talking about past events and jobs as they played cards and drank….

It was later when a couple of the Akrennians wonder back to their own ships, Rish was the only one left and he was so drunk that eventually he had passed out on the built in bench by the kitchen table. Preed left him there because he didn't want to go through the trouble of having to lift his heavy friend back to his own ship, that and Preed just didn't want to bother with him period.

Preed walked off to his own room silently and was soon asleep on his bed. As soon as he felt it was safe Rish opened his eyes and lumbered down the hall in the direction of Gemini's room. He didn't know which one it was exactly and even though he was drunk he had an idea that it must have been somewhere in the back where she wouldn't be seen if Preed wanted to hide her. Rish got it right on his door. He peered in with his darkness piercing eyes and could dimly see that it was Gemini's room.

He pressed the button to open her door, and walked in. Gemini was in deep sleep and like it was with Preed she didn't notice Rish until he was standing right over her, perversely looking down at her while she slept. She slowly started to wake up at first by feeling a presence in her room. She reached her hand out into the darkness of her room beside her bed and bolted upright when her hand touched someone's leg. She grabbed her covers and held them tight around her body as she tried to make out who it was in the dark.

"Preed?" she asked from the way the person smelled.

"Close, but no." Rish said back.

"Preed is the only one allowed in here. He's….He's my master." Gemini said.

"Well he's asleep now and what Preed doesn't know won't hurt him." Rish suddenly knelt down on her bed and got on top of her.

Gemini felt her heart start to beat harder and she pushed against Rish. He grabbed her face in his hand and leaned in close, "Be silent and it won't be so painful."

Gemini was silent at first, but when she heard and felt Rish as he started to unbuckle his belt she felt panic rush through her. Suddenly she knew that she would only allow Preed to do what Rish had in mind.

The silence of the night was broken by a high pitched scream of, "Preed!"

Rish suddenly clamped his hand over Gemini's mouth. He wasn't much bigger than Preed, but he was fatter and drunk, the combination made him harder for Gemini to fight than Preed. As he clamped his hand over her mouth his other hand worked to get his belt off. Gemini didn't stop struggling though and she managed to get her mouth from under Rish's hand and screamed again.

"Preed!" Her voiced wavered as if she were about to cry.

Preed heard her the first time. His ear pricked up and he quickly sat up. He listened for the scream again thinking that it was just a thing of his dream. He leaned back and was about to lay back down when he heard it again. Gemini screamed his name and in her voice was something that Preed had never heard before; fear. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to Gemini's room. He opened her door and saw through the dark that Rish was on top of Gemini with her struggling underneath him.

"You bloody bastard! Get off of her!" Preed yelled in rage. He leapt forward and grabbed Rish by the neck of his shirt and yanked him off and away from Gemini.

She quickly wrapped the covers around herself again and pressed her back against the wall. She looked in their direction in the dark as Preed grabbed Rish by the front of his shirt and sent his fist into the other Akrennian's face. The punch sobered him up.

"Alright Preed alright! Stop!" Rish shouted.

"Get out! Get off my bloody ship and stay away from my bloody slave." Preed stood between Rish and Gemini in a ready-to-fight stance with his hands balled into fists. Rish had never seen Preed so angry.

"Preed, she's only a slave," Rish tried to reason with Preed as he stood up. "You know how slaves are treated. Why are you so protective of her?"

"Because she's _my _slave! Now get off my ship off of my ship before I blow your brains all over the walls!" Rish stood up but was hunched over, "Once you leave you will never touch Gemini again. If I see you within one hundred kilometers of her I'll wring your bastard neck. Understand?"

Rish nodded. He ran out of the room and Preed stood where he was until he heard the ship port door open and close. Once he was gone Preed turned around.

"Did he hurt you?" He wasn't angry with her, his anger and completely vanished and was replaced with concern. He gently sat down on the side of her bed.

Gemini nodded, "I'm fine. Thank you Preed."

He stood up and went over to the door to turn on the lights. Gemini was blinded for a second but Preed wasn't. He turned back and went to sit beside her again. As Gemini blinked Preed looked her over. She went to go put a lock of hair behind her ear when Preed grabbed her arm gently in his hand and held it out to look at it. Gemini looked down to see that there was a bruise mark in the shape of Rish's hand on her arm.

Gemini noticed and quickly brushed Preed's hand away, "It's nothing. He just held me too tight."

Preed raised an eyebrow. Gemini moved and then cried out. She grabbed her ankle.

"Is that 'nothing' as well?" Preed asked.

"He sat on it awkwardly." Gemini flipped the covers off to look at her ankle. There was nothing visibly wrong, it was just red.

Preed gingerly took her ankle in his long fingers and looked at it. He set it down gently and then stood up. He looked at Gemini as if he was thinking of something and then shook his head as he walked out. He got to the door and put his hand against the side of the open doorway.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

Gemini nodded her head and gave him an annoyed look, "Preed. I'm fine. Now go away."

"You're lucky he forgot about your collar. If he set it off you I never would have heard you and wouldn't have been there to help. If you feel alright in the morning you'll do your regular duties. And no one can touch you except me."

"Yes Preed." Gemini said with a smirk.

Before Preed left he turned the lights off. Gemini went back to sleep. With an Akrennian hormone similar to adrenaline rushing through his veins, Preed couldn't go back to sleep. He went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. He thought about Gemini. Whether it was safe to keep her with his sort of friends or not? How much longer could he stop pretending that she didn't mean anything to him anymore? He sat at the table well after sun rise, until the adrenaline wore off and he finally fell asleep. Gemini awoke earlier than usual and found Preed lying over the table asleep. She huffed out a soft laugh and then quietly went to work sweeping the kitchens and checking their food supply. After what happened that night she knew Preed still cared about her like he had when they first met. And in that same place inside of her she knew that she had cared about him too. There had never left though, they had only been hidden by darker times. She smiled as she remembered how he had threatened his friend to protect her.

"Maybe being your "slave" isn't all bad," she said to the sleeping Preed.


	13. Chapter 13 Understanding

One week later.

"Set a course for Delta B." Preed commanded.

Gemini nodded, "Already done Preed."

Preed looked at her, "One step ahead again are we?"

She smiled but didn't look at him, "Of course." She leaned back and watched the stars fly by, "So what's in store at Delta B?"

"Something special this time. We'll be among humans."

Gemini sat up straight and looked at him, "You didn't say we were going to the Drifter Colony next to Delta B."

"Hm, yes it seemed to have escaped my mind now didn't it?" Preed said.

Gemini looked at him with an appalled look on her face.

"Oh don't look so shocked dear. You know I wouldn't want to get your hopes up. After all it's not like you're going to join them or anything."

Gemini looked away. "Still, it'll be nice to be around my own people for once."

Preed shot her an angry look.

"Not that your company isn't nice. Especially lately, but…" She sighed, "I haven't even so much as seen a human since I was sold." She looked at Preed with a sad look.

Since the incident with Preed's friend Rish, both Gemini and her master had been more open with their emotions around each other. Gemini had let some walls down and Preed was more tender to her, but only in private. To keep up the slave and master façade Gemini was distant and Preed harsh.

"We won't stay long." Preed told her.

She became quiet and they travel the rest of the way in silence until Preed released Gemini to sleep. He set autopilot on and went to his room. As he walked to his room he looked down the hall to Gemini's room and saw that it was dark. He silently padded to his bed and peeled off his shirt before going to bed. Later that night Gemini was suddenly struck with a nightmare. Rish was on top of her again. He acted faster to take his belt and Gemini's clothes off. She screamed loud for Preed but he couldn't hear her. Rish laughed as he entered Gemini and caused her so much pain that she lost her voice from screaming so hard. She begged for him to stop…and in the middle of begging she woke up. Her pleas from the nightmare carried on into the waking world.

"Please!" She shouted as she shot up in bed and wildly looked around. She jumped out of her bed and dashed to the door of her room. Without taking a moment to realize that the nightmare wasn't real she ran to Preed's room. As soon as she crossed the threshold she halted.

"_What are you doing? It was only a dream." _She thought to herself.

Even though she tried she couldn't get the image of Rish raping her out of her head. She shuddered. Preed was woken up by the sound of running footsteps through his ship. He opened his eyes in time to see Gemini shudder against the backlight from the hall.

"What in planet Akrennia's name are you doing here?" He asked sleepily. When he sat up he turned on the light on his bedside table.

Gemini whipped her head up to look at him, "I-I'm sorry Preed. Um." She started to back up, "I'll go now."

"Wait! No, come back." Preed called to her, a bit annoyed at being woken up.

She slowly walked forward to his bedside and stood there awkwardly.

"Now what is it?" Preed asked.

Gemini couldn't help but notice that Preed wasn't wearing a shirt. His body was slim but had muscle to it. She looked up and met his eyes, she was sure her cheeks grew red. Preed smirked.

"I was just dreaming is all." She finally said. A chill suddenly seemed to fill the room and Gemini rubbed her arm.

Preed didn't dream and was curious to know what hers was about, "Well? What happened? Why would it bring you to my room?" He tilted his head, "Or was it a nightmare? I heard those can be quite terrifying."

Gemini nodded, "Now that you mention it. Yes it was a nightmare."

"Yes. And?" Preed asked. He quickly thought about things that would give her a nightmare, a certain event gave him an idea. "Was it about Rish?"

Gemini shivered. Preed was just about to order her to tell him what happened when she did something very uncharacteristic of herself. She cried. "You don't know how lucky you are to not have nightmares." She sobbed. "It was so horrible Preed. He came into my room again. He wasn't drunk. He was so strong I couldn't keep him out of me." She wrapped her arms around herself as her shoulders shook. "I tried so hard to call for you but you couldn't hear me."

Preed was taken aback. He tried to keep his haughty attitude, "I thought you said you were alright." He began to realize that almost being raped a second time by an Akrennian and being sold by one had actually scared the human. He wanted her to know that not all Akrennians were so bad, especially him, even if he did intrude her body before. He grabbed her arms and pulled her forward. She willingly crawled onto his bed and curled into his arms. She didn't care about his smell, she only cared that someone was showing her that there was still good in the universe towards a human. She didn't want Preed to think that she cried so much and tried to stop her tears.

The sobbing ended but the tears were still there. Preed still didn't fully understand why he was acting like this to a woman. He had been with plenty of women in his life, but they were all one night stands. He had never been so emotionally involved with a woman. After seeing how torn up his father was after his mother passed away he vowed not to get attached to a female in case something happened to her. But Gemini had something that made him want to keep her for himself all the time.

The auto pilot alert system went off telling them that they were closing in on Delta B. Preed got up and went over to his door where a control panel was. He pressed a button and the alert turned off. He typed in a code and the ship went into drift mode. Delta B could wait. He went back to the bed and laid back down with Gemini. They both slid under the covers and Preed turned off the lights. He didn't try anything with her. He just held her in his arms and let her sleep.

**Wow! I am sorry that this new chapter took so flipping long to arrive. You would not believe how busy my time has been. Things are calm now and hopefully I'll be pumping out a new chapter every week. Interesting new characters (and some familiar one's) ahead! **


	14. Chapter 14 Unexpected Encounters

Gemini stretched as she woke up. She opened her eyes and suddenly remembered that she was in Preed's room. She looked around for him only to find that she was alone.

"Preed?" She said loudly. She threw the covers off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

A noise like clattering pots came from the kitchens. Gemini raised her eyebrow and walked out of the room and to where the noise came from. When she rounded the corner she saw Preed in the middle of a food explosion. Her jaw dropped and anger boiled inside of her.

"Preed!" she shrieked. "What have you done to my kitchen? My immaculate kitchen!" She stepped further into the room and glanced around.

Preed whipped his head around to look at her. His eyes grew wide in guilt and the spoon his was holding dripped with some sort of dark goo. "Don't act like any of this was my fault."

"Oh not your fault huh?" Gemini asked glaring at him.

"It was that oven, as humans call it. It was being temperamental and didn't want to work for me. Not to mention that all this food has a mind of its own. Nothing wanted to work for me today." He stood up straight and crossed his arms, which caused the goo on the spoon he was holding to drip and land on the floor with a splat.

Gemini slapped her forehead with her palm and let her hand run down her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Remove yourself from my kitchen so that I might clean it…sir."

Preed smirked and her sarcasm and shrugged. He set the spoon down and walked past Gemini to the table in the mess room. He tapped his finger on the table as he looked out the window at space. He could see Delta 4 about a mile away. Gemini on the other hand had immediately set to work cleaning the mess that the Akrennian had made while attempting to make breakfast. She worked quickly and on the side was able to make Preed a small breakfast. She snacked on food here and there as she cleaned. As she was still scrubbing down the walls, Preed finished his food and went up to the bridge.

He sat in his pilot seat and started up the ship again making it head in the direction of the Drifter Colony where he was going to meet with a human. Gemini finished her kitchen and rushed to the bridge. She took her seat next to Preed in the copilot seat and watched with anticipation as the Colony came closer. Preed was quiet as he docked, he glanced at Gemini and saw the happiness in her eyes. At the door to his ship Preed held his head high and braced himself for whatever might happen. He turned to his slave.

"You are still my slave and I am still your master. We might have gotten close these past few days dear but it doesn't change anything; you are not one of them." He looked at Gemini with hard seriousness.

Gemini was a surprised at his sudden change of tone. She looked at him with a quizzical look at first, and then dropped her head and nodded. "Yes Preed."

Preed felt strange at hearing her submissiveness because he was so used to her stubborn and haughty attitude that was so much like his own. But he gathered his emotions and carried on. Once the door was open Gemini's heart became lodged in her throat. There were children laughing and people walking to where they going with smiles on their faces. It reminded Gemini of the colony she was taken from, she hoped they were all alive and safe. She suddenly wished that she had taken her people to a Drifter Colony in the beginning.

Preed could tell that Gemini was filled with a painful longing to be free and with her own kind, but she was his and he was protecting her . . . from everything. So he thought. Walking through the crowd was a bit more difficult than he expected; there wasn't an eye in the crowd that didn't send daggers at him. A strong man with dark hair approached. Preed stopped.

"Yes?" He asked.

"She your slave?" the man asked.

"Are you an ape descendent?" Preed retorted with a smirk.

The man growled and took a step forward with his hands made into fists, Gemini knew he was ready to kill Preed. After all he dared to bring a human slave to a Drifter Colony, a place that represented freedom. She quickly stood in front of her master, she put her shoulders back and lifted her head high. She met the man's glare with an icy one of her own.

"Stand down." She said with command that she had when she was queen.

The man stopped and stood there in astonishment, Preed felt likewise. A gasp rippled through the crowd and many people began to chatter amongst themselves.

"Just don't." She said less sternly and looked at the man pleadingly.

The chattered quieted and silence followed. No one knew what to say, not even Preed. Luckily a different man came to break the ice.

"Preed! I thought you'd never show." The one who spoke came out of the crowd. He was tall and muscular, with reddish brown hair, dark eyes, and a smile on his face.

Gemini's jaw dropped, "Joseph?"

The man looked at her in surprise, "Gemini?"

Preed looked at them both, "May I safely presume that you two know each other?"

"Oh yes," Gemini glared at the other man, "We know each other very well."

"You stole my ship!" Korso said.

"It was my ship." She crossed her arms, "I paid for it."

"With my money!" Korso stepped closer to her.

"Oh come on Korso! You lost that game and I won your precious ship fairly. Doesn't matter now though seeing as it's gone." Gemini slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out the blue stone.

Preed had to interject. "Shut up. Both of you. Gemini, don't make me extend my hand." She rolled her eyes, "Mr. Korso. I believe we have business to attend to."

Korso crossed his arms and nodded, "Follow me to my ship, there isn't anywhere else we can talk privately."

Preed turned to address the crowd that still remained, "Alright now. Go away! Nothing to see here that could possibly interest any of you." The crowd dissipated.

As they were walking to Korso's ship yet another man came out of the crowd.

"Gemini! Queen Gemini! I need to speak to you!" It was an Italian voice.

Gemini spun around. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of the man who stood before her. His tan skin, nearly shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes and strong build all reminded her of, "Canis?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe it. Preed couldn't believe it either.

The man sadly shook his head, "I'm his brother, Lupus. But I know all about you and I need to talk to you."

"Lupus? Did you . . . ?" The woman that came out of the crowd right behind Lupus further astonished Preed and Gemini even more.

The two woman's hazel eyes met.

"You're supposed to be dead sis. . ." Gemini said.


	15. Chapter 15 Unexpected events

If it wasn't for Korso clearing his throat the whole group of stunned people and the Akrennian would have all stood there for hours. Finally Preed snapped out of his trance and pulled on Gemini's shoulder.

"If you please," he spoke to Lupus and the other woman who he guessed was Gemini's sister, twin sister, "we should all move this circus into a more private setting."

Gemini nodded slowly as Lupus and her ghost of a sister followed. Gemini couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Her sister was supposed to be dead. She didn't escape the destruction, she couldn't have. Then again Gemini was never sure if her sister was at home or not on that day. Hadn't she been of gallivanting around the universe as an explorer on different planets? Gemini silently followed Preed and Korso onto the latter's ship. As soon as they were all aboard he turned to face the extended part of his meeting.

"All right so the hell are you two?" He asked.

Lupus looked at Korso. "My names is Lupus Constalatious. My brother was Canis Constalations. He was with Gemini when Earth was destroyed and they built a colony together. He died some months ago."

Gemini nodded, "I didn't know he had a brother. He never mentioned you."

"Yes and he probably didn't mention he had three more sisters too did he? He was our estranged brother. Always feeling like he had to break away from us. But we still cared for him. Ever since I got word that he was dead and you sold as a slave I've been searching for you."

"But how did you find me here?" She asked.

"I was already here when I heard the commotion of a fight heard Korso saw Preed's name, him being the Akrennian that bought you."

Suddenly the other woman stepped out from behind Lupus. Her hair was a darker blond than Gemini's, she had a calmer look to her, she didn't wear the military coat or military boots like Gemini wore, her attire was softer; a short lavender jacket over a dark purple shirt and black pants with feminine black boots that clung to her calves. Her hair was much longer than Gemini's and was kept in a high braid that went down to her mid back. Her face bore no scars like Gemini's did. Despite how similar they did look, Preed found that she looked too fragile for his taste.

"Sataria?" Gemini asked in a soft whisper. Her sister looked more worn than she remembered; more sad and tired. She guessed that she looked like a ghost to Sataria as much as Sataria looked like a ghost to her. Besides the way they dressed and Sataria's hair being longer they looked exactly the same; same hazel eyes, same height, same face.

They suddenly ran forward and held each other tightly. Both began to cry.

"I thought you were dead." Sataria sobbed.

"I thought the same about you." Gemini told her.

They both laughed through their tears and then looked at each other.

Gemini looked at Sataria's braided hair. "Your hair grew out longer."

"Yes. It was customary on the planet I've been living on for the women to grow their hair long." She looked over Gemini and then her gaze came to rest on the tattoo on her sister's face. "I heard rumors but…"

"An explosion. Jabbed in the eye with a pipe. You know, the usual." She laughed. "Lupus's brother saved my life when it happened. He had someone tattoo the scar so I could live it."

"Well it certainly suits you." Sataria said with a smile. "I can't wait to take you back to Merbithia. It's such a lovely planet. I have a little cottage there and the natives are very friendly."

Gemini's face turned disappointed. She looked down to the ground. "I can't go with you Sataria."

Sataria looked confused. "Why not?"

"She belongs to me now, in case you haven't been listening." Preed announced. "That collar prevents her from going too far from my side." He gestured to said collar around Gemini's neck. "We'll speak about it later. Right now I have business to attend too. Come Gemini!" He called to her and she reluctantly let go of her sister's arms.

She turned and followed Preed, but before they went into the dining room of Korso's ship where he wanted to speak to them she spun around. "His ship has a big Akrennian symbol on it, you can't miss it." Then she turned and left with Preed.

Lupus was utterly lost and looked to Sataria for help. She took his hand and led his outside.

Inside the dining room Gemini refused to look at Preed. He wished she would look at him at least a glare or a glance, he had his reasons for keeping her with him. But he couldn't think of her now, he had business with Korso.

"Well Preed I never thought I'd see you again." Korso shook Preed's hand.

"Yes it's been a few years that's for sure."

Gemini suddenly took interest in their conversation. "What? You know him Preed?"

"Yes." Korso answered. "Preed would trade his crystals for ships on Earth to run off of. I thought you, being an expert on the way ships run would know that Zardania." He smiled at her. 

She raised her eyebrow in return. "Well of course I knew that. I just didn't think you traded with Akrennians."

"It's a small universe after all." Korso said, with the hint of a tune from Earth in his words.

Gemini rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. "Not that Korso. Anything but that reference."

Preed didn't understand but Korso chuckled and looked back at him. "Back to business. I need a gun runner and I knew if anyone could do it you could."

"So you go from military commander to gun runner huh Korso?" Gemini remarked sarcastically.

"Silence Gemini." Preed said in light warning tone. She sat in a chair and crossed her arms, looking out the window at the port. "What will we be running, exactly?"

"Weapons, ammunition, food. Things to protect and supply colonies with. The reason for all of this is that lately colonies have been under attack by those allied with the Drej. The Drej themselves don't care if the humans live or die anymore but their allies are paid if they attack a colony and take command of it. I would have done the run myself but this is a two ship job and no one else on this trash heap has the guts to make the run with me. That's why I called I called on you, I knew that if I could trust anyone I could trust you."

Preed flashed a smile, "I'm touched Korso." His voice was so sarcastic Gemini wanted to smile. "It makes an Akrennian proud to know that they're trusted by humans. Of course dangerous work like 'running' with cost a lovely little payment."

Korso nodded, "I'd thought you'd say that." He turned round and lifted a large metal chest with a grunt and set it down on the table. He opened it and revealed that it was full of milky opalescent crystals, "This and two more filled to the brim with Akrennian crystals. They're currency in just about every port and also act as energy for ships. I thought you'd like this sort of payment the most."

Preed's eyes reflected the soft glow emanating from the crystals. Gemini too was caught by the jewels, she had always been one for valuable stones. The crystals varied from being smooth and round to edged and angular. The one chest alone would have been a good fee but the thought of two more was worth his while. He nodded. "Yes this is will do very well." He looked across the table to Korso and stuck out his hand again. "You have a deal Jospeh Korso."

Korso took the Akrennian's hand and shook firmly.

"I assume all of my payments will be paid after the run?" Preed asked before they left.

"This chest is yours for taking the deal." He closed the lid, "The other two are for after a successful 'run'."

"Smart of you human." Preed said. "Gemini can you lift it?"

Gemini stood up and lifted the heavy chest. It was heavy but she didn't want to appear weaker than the others in the room. She nodded, "Does it look like I can?" Inside she was telling herself that it was too heavy.

Preed smirked, "Yes. Now follow me back to the ship. Good doing business with you Korso."

"Same here Preed. I'll hail you tomarrow when we prep the ships to leave."

Preed noded once and left with Gemini in tow. Outside Preed's ship a hopeful looking Sataria and Lupus stood waiting. He thought to himself and agreed to let Gemini at least speak with her sister and come up to date on their lives. The two new comers silently followed on board.


	16. Chapter 16 For you Preed

Once on board Gemini hurried to the dining room and set the chest on the table. As soon as she could she psun around and jumped into her sister's waiting arms. For a long time they just held each other, standing there. Preed looked at Lupus but the other man just looked with smile at the two reunited sisters. Preed wasn't used to Gemini showing any other emotions besides scorn, anger, haughtiness, and fear, happiness was something new to him. Finally the two woman separated. Gemini wipped her eyes, Sataria did like-wise and they laughed.

Gemini looked at her sister, "So," She gestured to Lupus, "How did you come across him?"

Sataria smiled, "Merbirthia. Like me he was an explorer and missionary. We met and sort of became a coulpe." She smiled sheepishly and looked at Lupus.

The man flip his hair out of his face, Gemini noticed that while he resembled Canis he had his own look about him, a bit more rugged. "Well you know with my good looks and amazing charm, it wasn't hard for her to fall for me."

The humans all laughed, Preed smirked. "I'll be in cargo Gemini." He dipped his head to the others and excused himself.

Gemini didn't watch him leave like she usually did, but listened to her sister. "Are you two…?" her question didn't need to be finished.

Sataria blushed and laughed, "He is my husband. We've been married for six months now."

"And I know that I can't be happier." Lupus said as he sat beside Sataria and held her hand.

Gemini shook her head slowly with a small smile, "I can't believe it. All this time, you've been on a distant planet. I thought you were with mom and dad, when it happened."

Sataria's smile faded as their parents were brought up, "I wanted to be. In fact I was on my way home when they hailed me. They were telling me good bye and then…" She couldn't finish.

Gemini looked at her sadly. "They did the same to me. Only I had to listen to a recording. I was fighting off the Drej when it happened. I never forgave myself for telling them that last goodbye."

There was a sad silence as the three of them sat there remembering that fateful day. In seconds everything they had ever called home had been destroyed. Gemini reached into her pocket and pulled out her stone. She held it up to the light.

"This was from mom's display in the foyer." She chuckled, "Remember? That bowel filled with those glass pebbles?" She handed the stone to Sataria who took it as if it were a sacred artifact of some kind. "Last time I was at the house I saw it and just took it. I needed a little piece of home with me always." Sataria nodded.

Around the corner Preed was listening, he had come back up from the cargo for a drink in the kitchens. He didn't realize that the stone she always had was so valuable to her. He walked back to the cargo hold.

Sataria gave the stone back reluctantly, Gemini gently took it, "So," she said looking at Lupus, "this is what you meant by you know all about me. You've been talking my sister. " She smiled cunningly. "I hope my little sister only said nice things."

Sataria rolled her eyes, "You still think you're the oldest?"

"Oh I know I am."

"Nooo." Sataria countered, "Actually I was the older one, by two minutes!" She said jokingly.

Gemini felt the happiest she had since before the destruction of her planet. She laughed loudly and shook her head. "And you never let me forget."

Suddenly Lupus spoke, his voice was low and uncertain, "Now what?"

Gemini looked at the man, she still couldn't get over how much he looked like her friend, "What do you mean?"

"Well you've found each other. But she's a slave now."He indicated to Gemini's collar. "What happens next."

Sataria looked at the hall where Preed had disappeared down. Her eyes flicked back to her sister. "We'll kill him and get the key."

The way she bluntly put it made Gemini smile, her sister may have looked soft and naïve but she was really very much like Gemini. The latter shook her head. "No. As much as a good that sounds, we can't kill him."

Sataria gave her sister and incredulous look, "And uh why ever not?"

Gemini looke dup and her gaze was soft, "I've grown, 'attached' per say. I don't know Sataria. I can't expect you to understand but Preed saved me in more ways than one. You see I saved his life, and then he saved me from the slavers. He may be rude, arrogant, malicious, evil, but he saved me twice. From terrible endings. Any other slave owner would have broken me by now. Don't worry, I'm still as rebellious as ever, but I do respect Preed for what he has given me."

"Like a collar?" Sataria asked, hurt for her sister's resistance.

"Other slaves don't get a room and place to sleep like I do. Others are beaten. He put this thing on me to keep me from running away. I can't shake the feeling that he has a deeper reason for doing what he does."

Sataria looked out the window. "I was hoping to take you home with me. It looks as though you won't be leaving."

"You know me sis." Said Gemini leaning back with her trademark smirk, "I couldn't settle down even if I had a kid. Which I probably never will."

"But, I can't just leave you." Sataria said, trying to plead with her sister.

Gemini had to blink to keep from crying, "Actually, you won't have to. I'm leaving tomarrow. Preed is on a mission for that man we met with. I'm going with him." She leaned forward and held Sataria's hand tightly. "You have to strong Sataria. Just like before. I'll send you messages and we'll keep in contact this time, now that I know you're alive."

Something in her voice encouraged Sataria to nod and accept that this was the path her sister had chosen. "Alright then." She stood up. Gemini did likewise.

"Please don't be mad sis." Gemini asked her sister. "Someday we'll be both be on Merbithia. Hey wait a sec," she grinned, "Of course I'll see you soon. You and Lupus have to give me nieces and nephews to spoil."

Lupus laughed and Sataria shook her head, "See that's the thing about you Gemini." She said. "You can always show the silver lining on every dark storm cloud."

Gemini nodded and she and Sataria embraced once more.

"I'll miss you Gemini." Sataria whispered.

"I'll miss you too sis. So much." Gemini whispered back and squeezed her sister tight. "You let me know when you've got bundles of joy on the way ok? And don't worry, I'll probably make a stop at you place here before we leave again." Gemini hated to tell her sister what she wasn't sure of.

Sataria nodded. Lupus held her hand and opened the door, the two stepped out at the twin sisters faced each other. Gemini gave her smirk, and Sataria smoothly copied it. The door shut.

As soon as Gemini saw them walk away from the ship she went back to the table where her only family had been moments before and propped her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed violently. She didn't care if Preed heard her crying, she didn't care about anything.

None other than Preed approached her side. Gemini didn't look at him as she said, "Telling my sister to leave me behind is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Preed didn't know what to do. He quickly figured that the best thing was to just let her cry it out. "If you like you can rest and not work until the mission tomarrow."

Gemini stood up and refused to look Preed in the eye as she way her way to her cabin. She let Preed put a consoling arm around her shoulders and led her there. As they stood in front of her room she opened the door and then stepped inside.

With her back to him she stifled her crying to tell Preed one last thing, "I don't know why I gave up my sister for you."

Preed didn't know either. The door shut between then and he listened to her muffled sobs for a minute before walking away. He went to the kitchen and made the one Akrennian dish he knew how, a simple soup that warmed him from the inside out. He sat by himself and ate.


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas happenings

In her room Gemini lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why did she do that? Why did she stay with Preed? Or defend him? And now she had just given up everything that mattered to her for an Akrennian that used her and abused her. She turned on her side, and then cocked her head to the side when a knock came at her door. She sighed and swung her legs over the side, crossing them. Preed entered.

"Hello darling. You'll be happy to know that an unexpected meteor shower is going to keep us docked here for a good week." Gemini's eyes lit up and she straightened her back. "Korso's "run" will be delayed until it's safe to fly?"

She slowly stood up, "So we aren't leaving for at least a week?"

Preed raised his eyebrow, "I believe that's what I said."

Without warning she flung her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to properly reach. "Thank you Preed! Thank you."

"No need to thank me for a work of nature darling." He put his hands on her waist.

Gemini felt his touch and looked down, her face flushed and she pushed herself away. "I don't know what came over me."

She crossed her arms and stood a foot away. Preed grinned and snickered under his breath.

"I do." He said, "You get to go see your sister now and spend time with her and her mate."

"Husband." She snapped. Something he said suddenly clicked in her head. "Did you say spend time…with…my sister?"

"Once again dear I don't believe I stuttered." Preed replied.

There was a long pause of silence. Adding to the strange string of unexpected events that had been happening Gemini launched herself on Preed and kissed him. Surprised he stumbled from her attack and then wrapped his arms around her to steady them both. His eyes went wide as he looked at her face, he didn't pull away because he was honest to himself and enjoyed the moment.

Finally Gemini pulled away. "I've actually been waiting for that for a long time now." Preed said without being sarcastic for once.

Gemini smiled and hugged close to him. "Think of it as a thank you gift. You don't know what this means to me Preed."

"Now we just need to find where they live here." Preed said as he followed Gemini out of her cabin.

She rushed to the port door and then turned and smiled at Preed. "I doubt that will be a problem." 

And she was right. Out on the streets she turned to the first human she came across; a small old woman.

"Do you know where I can Sataria Constalations?" She said her sister's last name with uncertainty.

The old woman took a moment to stare at Gemini. She gasped, "Oh my! For a moment I thought you were dear Sataria. I had no idea she had a sister but here you are. A spitting image of her. More or less." She looked at Gemini's scar.

"Gemini liked her because she didn't pity her. "Well do you know where I can find her here?"

The woman nodded. "Find the main street. She and her husband have an apartment at the very end."

Gemini began to walk off and thanked the woman, "Thank you so much!"

The woman smiled and nodded, but then frowned and glared at Preed as he passed. The Akrennian smirked and then hurried after Gemini.

"Do you know where Main Street is?" Preed called after her.

Gemini shook her head. "No idea." It was at the moment that she noticed that the streets looked festive, for a certain holiday. She stopped in her tracks. Preed stopped behind her and followed her gaze. "Oh my god…" She murmured. "It's Christmas."

As if on que it began to snow.

Preed looked around, "Is this some sort of holiday humans celebrate?"

"Yes Preed." She said. "It's…well when we get to my sister's I'll tell you."

"If we get there."

Gemini rolled her eyes. "It's only been a day since I saw her. She's still here."

She was right. After a few more times asking around she finally found herself on her sister's doorstep, so she hoped. The little sign above the ringer read 'Zardania/ Constalations. She smiled. The sound of voices reached the door and before she knew it she was staring at her sister again.

"Welcome home Gemini." Sataria said gently. She hugged her twin. "Come on in and get warm." It was then that she noticed Preed. With a less welcoming voice she said, "You too."

Inside Gemini found the apartment decorated for Christmas. It was cozy and a fire in the fireplace.

"Smells like Christmas sis!" Gemini nearly shouted. She turned and found her sister leading Preed into her home. "I missed this."

"What do you mean?" Sataria asked walking passed Gemini into the kitchen where Lupus waved to the new comers.

"Well after it happened I took some survivors and we made home on a trash planet We had Christmas but it was nothing like this."

Sataria stood by Lupus and smiled. "Now you can have a real Christmas again. Like old times."

"Almost." Gemini said.

She took a seat at the table, Preed quietly walked in and took a seat beside her. He silently watched and listened as Gemini and Sataria spoke about their lives growing up on earth. Lupus would talk about his life with Canis and despite the morbid subjects they all looked happy, the Akrennian didn't have anything to add. Gemini and Sataria grew up in a military family. Sataria followed their mother and became a missionary while Gemini took their father's Space Cadet path. The blue stone Gemini always had passed from sister to sister during their conversation without either of them realizing it. Lupus and Preed saw it though and the human looked at the Akrennian.

"Hey Preed. Wanna come help me with the ham?" He asked as he stood up.

Gemini looked at Preed and nodded, "Go on Preed. It'll be good for you to interact with someone for a change."

Preed smirked. "As you wish." He stood and followed Lupus.

Gemini and Sataria went back to talking.

"So what are the odds," Sataria asked, "that you would come back home to me on Christmas Eve?"

"Is it really Christmas Eve?" Gemini asked stunned.

Sataria nodded. "Yes. Amazing isn't it?"

"The concept of time just disappears when you live in space like I do. And I guess to answer your question, must be the power of God almighty." She laughed heartily.

By the oven Lupus spoke with a hushed voice. "Why do you keep her your slave when she has Sataria now? Why can't you just let her go?"

Preed looked at him seriously. "You're just as straight forward as your brother."

"Yes I am. Runs in the family." Lupus looked at him expectantly.

Preed decided to tell him, "I'm protecting her."

Lupus shook his head and whispered incredulously, "From what?"

Preed looked back at his slave. His look turned to one of protectiveness. "The Trader who captured her has a reputation for stalking certain slaves and re-catching them, then selling them over. It's rumored that he sometimes kills the slave owner whom he sold the slave to in the first place. "

Lupus paused, taken aback by the information. "And you think he'll come for her?"

Preed nodded, " I don't think, I know he is. I've glimpsed him around a couple ports. I see people look at Gemini as if gathering information about her. I'm protecting her because she's a woman."

Lupus caught on to his meaning. "So keeping her close to you with the collar will protect her…"

Preed nodded again. "If I leave her with you and her sister, Lexin Verith will claim both of them. To some, twins are highly valued in the slave business, especially the sex trade circles. It was risky enough to bring her here but I've never seen Gemini so heartbroken before." He looked at Lupus, "I've seen her furious and terrified but she needed to see her sister like this before we left."

Lupus and Preed both turned to look at the girls. Gemini and Sataria were so happy just sitting there talking. The Akrennian and the human took the space equivalent of a ham and set it in the center of the table. The rest of the evening was spent listening to the girls and Lupus talk about their past and what they hoped for in the future.


	18. Chapter 18 Late night confessions

Preed witnessed Gemini drink rich, Meribithian wine and get herself into a drunken stupor late into night. Sataria, who had joined her, laughed and suggested that it was time for her to go back to her ship.

Gemini shook her head, "Bu…I can'tleave you little sis!" She said as Preed attempted to put her coat on her and lead her out the door. She flung herself out of his grasp and towards her sister. She held onto to her twin's shoulders. "Who know when I'll seeyouagain?" She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep on Sataria's shoulder. Sataria didn't say anything as she closed her eyes like her sister and they leaned on each other.

Suddenly Lupus nudged Preed's side, "I think we should gather them up and send them to bed."

"Agreed." Preed said.

As they each gathered their woman in their arms Lupus gave Preed an apologetic look. "Bad way to say goodbye if you ask me."

"Not the most graceful goodbye. We'll let them regret it in the morning shall we?" Preed asked.

Lupus nodded, "Watch yourself Yoa. Watch Gemini too." Sataria leaned into her husband's shoulder and grumbled something.

The Akrennian looked at her and then at Lupus. "It's you who needs to watch out for yourself and your wife. Someone might be watching." He shifted Gemini by his side and led her out the door, shutting it behind him as they left. Walking back to their ship through the deserted streets in the early morning, his slave surprised him by pulling a bottle of wine seemingly out of nowhere. The drink she took was long and deep and Preed laughed as he watched her., "Take it easy love. We have work to do tomorrow."

He tried to take the bottle from her but she persisted in keeping it. "Nopreed." She slurred. "I want this for…I to drink forme."

Preed raised an eyebrow and scoffed at her, "You can't even speak right." Suddenly she dropped from his grasp and fell into the fresh snow to her knees. "Whoa! He shouted as he was yanked down with her.

He fell to one knee and looked at her, she had her face turned away from him. Preed glanced around with his good ear forward before inspecting her. Putting a hand on her shoulder to face him he saw the skin on her neck under the fire lit street lamp. Even in the low light he could see that the collar had rubbed her skin red. He took her chin his hand and turned her face to him.

"You aren't good at holding your drink are you precious?" He asked in a condescending tone, she shook her head.

"Preed, love, I think I'm gonna be sick." She moaned softly.

He groaned inwardly as he scooped her up in his arms, the wine bottle falling in the snow, and quickly carried her back to his ship. He rushed her to the bathroom in his room, which was closer than hers, as she began to heave and he silently thanked a higher power for allowing him to be quick enough. Gemini emptied her stomach into the toilet and groaned with each heave. Preed wrinkled his face in disgust.

"I shouldn't be doing this. You should be taking care of yourself Slave." He told her even though he knew she wasn't hearing him. "This is something a slave should do for her master."

Gemini moaned and then reached up to the release button and flushed her sickness down the toilet. When she was done she dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball at Preed's feet. He looked at her curiously and then gave a sigh which turned into a groan. He found a towel and poked her with it, she took it and wiped her face off with it and then tossed it away.

Preed kneeled down beside her and helped her to her feet. "Time for you to sleep on it now." She put her head against his shoulder and nodded. He tried to pry her away from him as they began to walk across the room but she held onto him tight. He walked her to her bed and all but threw her onto it. Finally he settled into his own and expected to sleep peacefully for the night. After only a few minutes he heard the door to his room open and he shot up in bed; the low light behind the figure in his doorway silhouetted the slender body of his slave.

As she carefully walked forward and crawled onto the edge of his bed Preed growled in irritation, "Gemini…What are you playing at? I'm trying to sleep." He was surprised when she crawled under the covers alongside him and he felt that she wasn't wearing any pants. As she cowered closer to him he put his hands in the air and scooted away as far as he could before falling off the bed, leaving Gemini curled up in the middle of his bed. "Where are your pants?" He asked, he was all for sleeping with her but he promised himself that after he put himself on her the first time he wouldn't do again.

She grabbed his arm in the dark and pulled him closer, "Don't worry, I have underwear on Preed. I feelbetter now." Her speech had gotten better but it was obvious that she was still drunk.

Preed relented to her grip and scooted back into place beside her. She nuzzled her face against his chest and in the dark he didn't see her shudder at his smell. He put an arm around her shoulder and held her close, on the inside he was glad for the warmth because of the cold winter outside the ship. The feeling of Gemini next to him made him feel content and he realized that he really liked having her beside him in his bed. It was as if she belonged there.

What she said next surprised him, "Have I ever told you that your'andsome for an Akrennian?"

"No." He said with a grinn on his face, "But, please, do continue."

She obliged, "As much as I hate you, I can't help but.." she yawned.

Preed was interested, "But what?"

"I love you Preed." She finished.

He didn't know what to say. His slave just said that she loved him, what could he say? He heard her hum a sigh and then settle in next to him as she fell asleep. In his head Preed was disappointed that she was drunk and asleep; he was hoping for sex after she pronounced her love for him. For now, he told himself, he'd let her sleep. As they drifted into dream land and slept peacefully, a pair of blue Akrennian eyes watched their ship was a distance. The Akrennian with blue eyes was standing across the street and after a minute or two more of watching he was approached by different alien, a tall muscular lizard-like being called a Sleaker.

"Verith sir." He nodded his head towards his boss.

Lexin didn't take his gaze off of Preed's ship, "Are the other's in their places Voraag?"

"Everyone is place. If they go anywhere we'll be their shadows." He had a thick accent to him that resembled Arabic.

The Akrennian turned and finally took his eyes away from the ship as he walked to his own with his spy employee behind him. "I'm not happy that no one was in position tonight. They were alone and she was drunk, it would have made everything easier." He was clearly very irritated.

Voraag growled low and his orange eyes flashed, "We did not know where they were earlier sir. Some of the others were still getting here so no one was prepared."

Lexin spun around so suddenly that Voraag almost bumped into him, "Well make sure it does not happen again." He growled furiously. "That woman in there is being sold for a fortune on the black market. The highest bidder is paying so much for her that I can quit selling slaves, buy my own and live out the rest of my life as a millionaire!"

"Who is she?"

He pointed back at the ship, "_That _is the infamous Thief 'Queen' Gemini. I sold her to an Akrennian some months ago but afterwards a new buyer came to me and offered me ninety thousand times that for which I sold her. Some very important people in this universe want her alive." The Sleaker's eyes didn't faze. "I want her alive and her owner dead." He whipped away from the Sleaker and walked back to his ship, his spy walked off to his own ship.


	19. Note from the Editor

Editor note! I am SO sorry that I left you guys for a while there! Geez it's been crazy. My dog broke my laptop screen and all my work is on my lap top and I couldn't get it fixed. But I am back and I have new chapters ahead! I have also replaced chapter 9 making it more along the lines of what I had originally intended. Also, I shall be starting a new story in the musical department. Please don't judge me when you find out which musical I'm working on….Anyway, enjoy!


	20. Chapter 19 Admit it

The next morning came bright and early. Preed opened his eyes from another dark, dreamless night and smiled when he saw Gemini in his arms. Her face was smooth and he could see her eyes move beneath the lids. Her lips parted slightly and she moaned quietly in her sleep. He pulled her closer to him and rubbed his snout against the top of her head affectionately.

"Good morning my pet." He whispered into her white gold hair. She moved in her sleep and turned her back to him. He stretched out behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. He grinned and then slid out of bed and walked to the bridge. He sat in the polite seat and looked up into the sky. The comets falling above the port painted vivid white streaks against darkness of the space beyond the Drifter colony.

He looked at his controls and then pulled up music. His favorite earth musician was a Bob Marley. For some reason reggae music was his favorite. Even when he was a young one on Akrennia, music from Earth was very popular among the newer generations of Akrennians. His father even approved of the smooth music even though he didn't understood a word of it.

He rolled through the songs that he had for Marley and found one he liked, "Here we go. A nice little tune for you to wake up to my love." He said.

"_Don't worry, about a thing. Cos every little thing. Is gonna be alright."_

Preed hummed along to the tune and then went to the mess hall and made himself an Akrennian tea that helped to wake him up.

Gemini lifted her head and looked around. She didn't remember how she got into Preed's bed. She looked down and raised an eyebrow when she found that her pants were gone. She rolled her eyes and then she heard him, Bob Marley. He was among her favorites back on Earth.

She got out of bed and her hand flew to her fore head when her hangover became apparent to her. She groaned and got out of the bed. The music continued to play as she walked to the mess hall and she was aware of someone humming. When she rounded the corner she lingered he doorway with a small n her face while she watched Preed stir something in a metal mug.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the frame. "I didn't know you knew Marley?"

Preed looked up and he was pleasantly surprised to see her standing there. Her tight shirt was sleeveless and strapless, her underwear was black and, to his great surprise, lace. Her legs were smooth and pale and her hair hung down passed her shoulders. He looked her up and down appraisingly, "Oh yes."He said at last, "You earthlings weren't the only ones privy to such good music. This drifted all the way to Lethia. It was very popular among us younger ones." He grinned and drank from the cup.

Gemini walked forward and went up to Preed. "So why exactly are my pants missing?" She asked.

He laughed, "Why I have no idea. After you got completely drunk last night you crawled into my bed with no pants on."

She stiffened and her smile disappeared, "Did we do anything Preed?"

The Akrennian rolled his eyes, "As much as I wanted to, you were drunk. I would rather you have been sober so that I could see the enjoyment on your face."

"And what makes you think I would enjoy it?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

Preed laughed, "Well you did declare your love for me so I would think that meant you'd enjoy it if we had sex. Real sex this time."

"What exactly is 'real' sex to you Preed?"

He set his cup down and walked up to her. He grabbed her waist in his hands and hoisted her up onto the counter. "Where you and I make love together, no ropes, no fighting." He looked deep into her eyes.

She looked back passively. "So I said I loved you huh? Anything else?"

"Did you mean it?"

Gemini's smug look faded as she thought about what to tell him. She knew that she loved him, she couldn't deny it anymore to herself. . .but could she tell him? If she did she would be at his complete mercy, if she didn't he would never leave the subject alone.

She crossed her arms and looked back at him skeptically, "I have a hangover. So if you don't mind I'd like to take care of it."

His eyes narrowed on her and he placed his palms on her thighs, "Why can't you just tell me what goes on inside your head? I demand an answer from you slave."

She laughed, "Do you love me Preed?"

He let his gaze rake her body once more before looking into her eyes again, "Yes. I do. I've never loved another woman besides my mother and I've been trying to deny my feelings for you this whole time but it's true."

Gemini frowned. "You're lying." His blunt truthfulness genuinely shocked her, he had to be lying just to sleep with her.

He stepped back and held his arms open, "I am not Gemini! I love you! Damn it, why else do you think I tracked you down, bought you and keep you so close?"

She jumped down from the counter top, "Because you want to control the woman who bested you and tore off your ear!" She raised her voice at him.

His hand went to the missing ear and rubbed the metal plate, "It was you who found the plate wasn't it?" He asked, "I saw that your hands had small cuts. From tearing through metal perhaps?"

Her eyes widened, "How could you even possibly guess?"

"Akrennians are incredibly insightful."

"I did it because it was my duty to keep you alive to get answers from you!" She shouted.

Preed glared at her, "I know it was more than that. Drink makes people talk and you told me a lot. You told me that you thought I was handsome, that you loved me."

"I was drunk." She said defensively.

"You weren't so drunk Gemini." He retorted. "You had just gotten most of it out of your system so you were sobering up when you said it." He stepped close to her and grabbed her arms in his hands, "Admit it. If you don't I'll never stop asking you until you tell me."

Gemini's trademark smirk returned, "Then you have a long road ahead of you Master."

She yanked her arms free of his grasp and then turned and opened up a drawer taking out a bottle of pills, something similar to pain relievers. She took out two, grabbed a cup, filled it with water and swallowed the pills. Preed sighed and turned back to the cabinet where he had herbs stored.

"Here," he said as he began to prepare a drink for Gemini, "This will help quicker and better."

He crushed a small, dried leaf with some hot water and handed the cup to her. She took it while looking at him and took a sip, the affect was almost instant. The grogginess lifted from her head and the headache she had began to dissolve.

"Thank you Preed." She said quietly. She turned around and began walking back to her room.

Preed picked up his cup and downed the rest of his tea, when he set it back down he sauntered after her.

"Gemini!" He called out when he was a few feet away.

She turned with an expectant look on her face and was taken by surprise when he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her right on the lips. She didn't fight against him but instead kissed him back. When he finally pulled away he gazed into her eyes with a soft look and smiled.

She touched his face and smiled. "I still won't tell you." She gently and playufully slapped him.

Preed grinned, "I didn't think you would. For now letting me kiss you will be good enough until you finally confess to me what you really feel."

She spun away from him and walked down to her room. "Don't hold your breath."

He laughed and went back into his own room. He typed in something to the controls on the wall and turned up the volume to his favorite reggae artist.

"_Buffalo Soldier. In the heart of America. Fighting on arrival, fighting for survival."_


	21. Chapter 20 What about the Titan?

Lexin sat onboard his ship, the bugs his spies had planted on Preed's ship caught every word of their conversation. His mouth twisted in disgust.

"Sick." He mumbled, "Disgraceful that an Akrennian could ever love such a spiteful woman." He looked out the window and glared at the ship three down from him.

Voraag had been leaning against the wall picking his teeth with a metal pick. "So what if he loves a human?" He asked. "Won't interfere with our work, his feelings toward her don't matter."

The Akrennian abruptly stood and faced his spy, the Sleaker looked unimpressed. "Doesn't matter?" Lexin shouted. "He will be even more protective of her now. Who knows if he'll even let her off the ship?"

Voraag grinned, "He will. With a spirit like hers there is no way he could keep her locked up. Besides I've sent some men to ruffle his feathers in a manner of speaking." He laughed and pushed himself away from the wall. As he passed the Akrennian he patted him on the shoulder. "All will be well in the end. You'll have your woman by the end of the week."

His employer watched him closely. "Is that a promise Voraag?"

The Sleaker made his way to the door of the ship and then nodded, "Quite so Sir."

Voraag made his way to the port and walked among the humans. He felt slightly uncomfortable being the only Sleaker, and felt it even more out of place being the only alien being. Any other non-human was hidden from sight either in a ship or somewhere else. This drifter colony was impressive by his standards, not as run down as most of the others he had been to. He stopped and faced his target's ship, watching it closely for any movement within. When he noticed that other humans were watching him he continued on his way.

Preed watched a Sleaker fade slowly into the crowd of humans. How a Sleaker could even vanish into a crowd of humans was a mystery. He turned away and saw Gemini round the corner.

"What were you looking at Preed?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Just watching the humans mill about like busy little bugs outside."

She shot him a chastising glance and looked out the window beside him, she didn't protest when he slid an arm around her waist and moved closer to her.

"Preed, I was wondering if I could visit my sister again. Its Christmas day and I would like to see her."

"Then we shall." Preed grinned and looked down at her. He loved the way her eyes lit up at his words.

Suddenly a knock on the door made his ears perk forward and he went to investigate. Korso stood on the other side of his door.

"Preed, thanks to this damn comet storm we'll be stuck here a whole week. I thought it'd be a good time to go over details about the run." He said.

Preed nodded and welcomed him in, "Yes, come in and we'll talk." As Korso walked in Gemini came around in her coat to leave with Preed. He looked back her, "Looks like we won't be going anywhere slave. Not today at least. Korso and I have business to attend to."

Gemini glared at the other human, "You again?"

He crossed his muscular arms, "A job has to be done Zardania. Where's your military spirit in responsibility?"

"Don't you dare tell me about military spirit! You asshole! If it wasn't for my God damned military spirit I would've evaced my family away from that fucking planet before they all died!" She raised her fists at the man standing across from her and as she spoke her voice rose and she stepped closer to him.

Preed had to intervene, "That will do Gemini," he said sternly.

She glared at Korso, who was looking at her with a vacant expression, and looked at Preed. "Can you re-adjust my collar and let me go on my own? I refuse to stand him!" She pointed at Korso.

"Don't worry kid." He taunted, "I aint too fond of you either. Trust me, listening to you nag and complain is the last thing I'd want to spend my time doing." He looked at Preed, "Yeah send her off on her own merry way huh Preed?"

Her master raised an eyebrow at the thought. He didn't like the Sleaker standing outside of his ship, watching them. But he had yet to see Lexin. And this was drifter colony, she would probably be safer here than anywhere else.

"Fine," he said, "Come here." She obediently walked forward to him and he messed with a dial on her collar. "There now you can go see her."

Gemini dipped her head at him and then bounded out the door and down the gangplank into the colony. Once she was gone Korso and Preed went to the bridge.

"Would you mind telling me what went on between you and Gemini?" Preed asked once they were seated at a table place on the bridge.

Korso sighed and scratched the back of his head. He rolled his eyes. "We went to the academy together and there was a lot of competiveness between us. She became a captain first out of the two of us and guess who was lucky enough to become her co-pilot?"

Preed grinned, "By any chance would it have been you?"

The human nodded, "Yeah. My ass got stuck with her and she loved it. Bitch." His remark made Preed's eye twitch, but the human didn't notice. "She just loved bossing me around and telling me what to do but it sure got on her nerves when I'd talk out against her in front of the crew. Being assigned as her co-pilot meant she couldn't dismiss me. She had to go to the Academy for that but they didn't do a damn thing." He laughed, "Damn did that piss her off. When our mission was over the Titan Project began. She wanted a position on the project so bad and I knew it. So I took advantage of it and we went head-to-head trying to get a spot on the Titan. I was friends with a leading mind on it, Sam Tucker. He was able to get me a spot." He laughed even harder. "Did that really get her goin."

Preed let him have his laugh at Gemini's expense.

"Anyways, in the end it didn't matter because Tucker took the Titan and disappeared. That's something else I wanted to talk to you about Preed." The human's laugh had disappeared from his eyes and was quickly replaced with a deadly look of complete seriousness.

"Are you saying that you want me to help you find the lost Titan?" Preed smiled slyly and his jaw trembled as he tried not to laugh. "You're crazy to think anyone could find it."

Korso shook his head, "Not the Titan. Sam's kid Cale. He was ten when the Drej blew up Earth he'd be about twelve or thirteen by now."

"And did you want my help in this before or after this run?" Preed asked.

"After of course. I'll need a year to lie low after the run and I suggest you do the same. After that I'll come back and we'll start lookin for the kid. If you'll help me that is."

"What's in it for me this time?"

"I'm still tryin to work that out." Korso grinned. "But that can wait. I'm here cos there are details I wanted to talk to you about getting these weapons to Delta 13. They're being blocked and we need to find a way onto the colony."

Preed nodded and they soon were deep in conversation about the run.


	22. Chapter 21 Snow? On a Drifter Colony?

**To those wondering about how it snows on a Drifter Colony in space. I know I was. **

As Gemini walked through the streets to her sister's home she couldn't shake the Sleaker that was following her. She had figured out that he was following her when she saw that he was watching her as they moved forward. She didn't want to go back to Preed and didn't want the alien to see her sister so she led him down an alley away from Sataria. She wasn't surprised when the Sleaker turned and followed her. She wanted to know who he was and what he was doing so she hurried her step and turned down another alley, waiting for him.

Voraag suddenly lost sight of her. How was that possible? She was just there in front of him. He growled and walked forward. The sound of footsteps behind him made him stop and spin around. There was Gemini standing behind him. She glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

He smirked and pulled out his gun, "The one who will be taking you to your new master now."

"I doubt it." Moving too quick for the Sleaker to comprehend she jumped forward and grabbed the claw that held his gun. She whipped to the side to avoid any misfires and then grabbed his wrist and quickly bent it back towards him, making him release the gun involuntarily. She quickly snatched it before it hit the ground and pointed it back at him, he smiled.

"A worthy opponent. It isn't often that a human disarms a Sleaker." He bowed extravagantly to her. "My name is Voraag."

She pointed the gun at him with unwavering hands, "Who sent you? Who do you work for?"

Voraag's smile was full of pointed teeth. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Lexin." She stated.

He nodded, "At least you save me the trouble of having to really tell you anything."

She pointed the blaster at his face, "Get away from me and stop following me. If I see you again I'll kill you."

He nodded as he began to back away. "I don't doubt it, but alas you will see me again, very soon."

He vanished around a corner and Gemini followed him to make sure he was really leaving. He stayed true to his word as he walked away from her. She glared at him and then rushed to her sisters. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Lupus.

He took her coat and hung it up on a rack. She smiled and sat down at the table. "So where is my dear sister?" She asked.

Lupus laughed and shook his head, "Sleeping off an incredible hang over."

Gemini joined in his laugh, "Sataria was never one for alcohol."

He agreed, "Too true."

Gemini looked out the window and saw the planet that the colony drifted around. "Well while I'm here I might as well ask you a question that's been killing me."

"And that would be?"

"How the hell does it snow on a drifter colony?" She asked, looking at him with a wacky smile.

"Well, this colony was taken into the planet's orbit." He gestured to the one beyond their window. A giant reddish brown planet that looked very similar to Jupiter. "The colony was sucked into orbit and because of that they didn't need to protective shield that most other colonies have. And because of the lack of the shield and pull of the orbit the colony also gets a bit of their weather every now and then. Like the snow outside."

Gemini nodded, "That explains a lot."

A few minutes later Gemini was sitting on the edge of Sataria and Lupus's bed. She had a glass of water and a wet cloth in her hands. She set the water down on the side table and then gently shook her sister's shoulder.

"Sataria. Sataria come on, it would be three in the afternoon, time to wake up." She told her lightly snoring sister.

Sataria stirred and then groaned as she woke up without opening her eyes. "Lord almighty." She whispered. "What did you do to me Gemini? You know I hate drinking.'

Gemini dabbed at her face with the cold, wet cloth, "Hey I thought you were dead. Getting drunk with you again seemed like the proper reunion. Now here, sit up. I got you some water."

Sataria obeyed her twin and sat up. Lupus had unwound her braid and her long golden hair must have gone down past her waist.

"Doesn't it hassle you to have such long hair?" Gemini asked.

Sataria shook her head as she gulped down the water. "I've had it for a couple years now for it doesn't bother me too much. You get used to it after a while." She eyed her sister's high ponytail and saw that the hair ended at the nape of her neck. "Your hair was always shorter."

Gemini laughed. "It helped mom tell us apart."

Sataria laughed along with her sister and the two went on talking. Gemini knew the art of keeping secrets from her twin and practiced that it by keeping her meeting with Voraag a secret. She didn't want her sister to worry and get any more tense than she already was. Besides Voraag and Lexin were her and Preed's problem, not Sataria and Lupus's. Later on, Sataria told her twin that she and her husband would be leaving back to Merbithia in two days. Gemini nodded and was inwardly glad that her sister was getting as far away from her as possible.

It would get her innocent sister away from this messed up life she was living. Gemini thought that maybe it would have been better if she, herself, had died with her family or with Canis. Sataria wouldn't be caught up with Sleakers and Akkrennian slave traders like her. Gemini bit her lip as she thought that the sooner Sataria was gone, the better.


End file.
